The Last Thing I Would Want
by JourneyKat
Summary: Marcie was your typical Zelda nerd. One day, while her parents are away she starts playing Skyward Sword. But when she battles Ghirahim, everything glitches up and she could have SWORN Ghirahim was speaking to her. Soon some strange crap starts happening. One thing leads to another and she starts travelling with Impa and Zelda. THE FIRST 15 CHAPTERS ARE RATED T.
1. Prologue

**Yup, I made a new story. Yes, I am planning ton get Impa in here somewhere cuz I think that she is just plain EPIC. And I think there needs to be more fanfics about her. There just doesn't seem to be enough! And I can never make a fanfic without Ghirahim being in it SOMEHOW. The T rating may turn M cuz I'm planning on getting some torture in here. Soooo yeah.**

Prologue

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I yelled to my parents as they get into their car.

They were going on a three day cruise to the Bahamas. And spending an extra two days at the hotel near the airport before and after they leave. It was their 25th anniversary, so it was going to be special. For them _and_ me!

While they were going to enjoy a romantic vacation, I was going to enjoy five days of alone time with nothing but technology! Yaaay! I'm such a video game nerd, but I'm terrible at playing video games. So I bought a brand new video game for the Wii! Cue girly squeal.

My name is Marcie. I have long, pale blonde hair that just goes down below my shoulder blades. I was never really fond of my hair color, so I dyed it pitch black. Let me tell you, I look far more epic with black hair than blonde. It looks really awesome with my dark blue eyes. Sometimes, I'm convinced that their actually bluish green.

Today I'm wearing a black, short sleeved blouse with an open back with black fabric strung across the open place in the shape of an 'X'. Over top of that, I'm wearing a comfortable jean jacket with awesomely deep pockets. And I have on slightly faded blue jeans that make my legs look real nice with rhinestones in the shape of sparkly bluish butterflies on the back pockets. They are one of my favorite pairs of jeans.

I'm such a big Zelda nerd too. Heheh. Even though I've only fully played Wind Waker, partly played Phantom Hourglass, and ALMOST finished Spirit Tracks. But I'm just so freakin lazy I don't think I'll ever finish them. Anyways, guess what I bought?! SKYWARD SWORD!

–SQUEAL!-

Oh THERES that girly squeal!

So I'm going to spend 5 full days playing the crap out of this game! YAH! My parents pulled out of the garage and into the driveway. Then then they drove away and they were gone. This was gonna be the best week EVER.

I was gonna make my own meals and play this until my eyeballs BLED. I bought the bonus version. With all the songs from it on a CD and the special golden Wii motion plus remote. I walked into the living room and prepared to tear open the box. Then I noticed that the box looked like there was hole burnt into it!

"I must've held it too close to the Wii or something..." I muttered.

I glanced over to the Wii and realized that it wasn't even on. So there was no way it overheated and burned the box somehow. I opened the box up carefully and pulled out the game. Then I noticed that the cover had a hole burnt into it too!

I grumbled a few swears under my breath and opened tore away the cellophane and carefully opened the game case. The game looked completely fine. I gently popped it out and flinched. It was really hot! Like, not enough to catch me on fire or anything. Just hot enough for me to know that a game disc should not be that hot for no reason.

Seeing as though there was nothing else wrong with it, I turned on the Wii and freed the gold Wii remote from its prison of cardboard and plastic. I ran my fingers across its slightly shiny surface, bobbing up and down in excitement. I connected it to the Wii and baddabingbaddaboom I started playing skyward sword.


	2. Chapter 1

**I was just gonna leave out the prologue originally. But I decided that Marcie needed more background information. And I also wanted to dedicate this story to Hollow Earth! My epic cousin/friend/awesome story writer! Ya'll need to check out her awesome stories! **

Chapter 1

"Ahhh no, no, no! Why did the spider have to jump down?! Noooo don't tie me up! Break free, Link! BREAK FREE!" I yelled at Link even though it was pointless.

Since I was controlling him and he couldn't hear me, what was the point? Meh. Stress I guess. I get really panicky when I fight an enemy that could beat the snot out of me. The spider latched onto me and began to… suck out Link's fluids? I'm not sure what it's doing exactly but I do NOT like it!

I waved the Wii remote around wildly. Somehow, I had managed to do the right motion save poor Linky. I tried to flip over the stupid spider but it just kept scooting over to the side. I could see the stupid thing about to spit more webbing at me and I ran around the spider in circles like a crazy person.

Its webbing missed but it bit poor Links ankle… cuz that's really the only thing I think it would be able to bite… I began waving the Wii remote back and forth really fast in an attempt to flip the darn thing over.

"Success! LINK FATAL BLOW!"

He stabbed the giant annoying spider right in its weird obvious glowing weak point on its stomach. Link back-flipped epically off of the spider.

"Geez Link! How do you do that?! What scenario in Skyloft would have taught you how to do that?! I wish I could do that, but I'd probably break my spine."

I cut down the block and pushed it in front of the eyeball things. I stood on it and waved my sword around and they all got dizzy and died. They must have some serious mental problems! I'll spare you all of the boring details of something you probably already went through.

I arrived at the big door with the really strange key. It took me about a minute to figure out how the stupid thing went in the door. The key looked like someone had gotten mad at it and crumpled it into ball. And with the complexity of this lock, I don't blame them. The dang stupid doors finally opened up

"WHAT THE HECK?! IT JUST KILLED MY KEY! HOW DID ZELDA EVEN GET THROUGH THIS ROOM?!" I yelled at the TV.

Link ran inside and soon a cutscene appeared. Link is walking forward BOOM bright light and a weird noise. "There's a… Hermaphrodite? Oh wait it's a girl… no it's a guy… Okay definitely a guy…

The demon lord started to curl and uncurl his fingers as he explained how he was feeling. Apparently he was furious, outraged, and sick with anger… Wait did he just explode?! Where the heck did he go?! How is he talking to Link?! Oh he snuck up behind Link…

"He speaks like a gentleme- OH MY GOSH HE JUST LICKED LINK!" I shrieked in horror and surprise, "SMART MOVE, LINK! GET AWAY FROM THE CRAZY EMO GUY!" I said as Link whirled away from the psycho demon lord.

Ghirahim just laughed and his cape started to disintegrate.

"OH GOSH, NO! NO DON'T STRIP! LINK! RUN! HE'S GOT A RAPE FACE ON!"

I was suddenly able to play the game.

"WHAT?! THIS SICK! NINTENDO, WHY WOULD YOU LET US EXPERIENCE LINK FIRSTHAND GETTING- Oh. Guess he's not gonna rape Link… HEY LET GO OF MY SWORD!"

I waved my gold Wii remote around in random directions. Link's sword was suddenly free from the Demon's grasp. Then I remembered that Fi can tell me what to do. Derp.

Fi informed me about Ghirahim. "Wow! You think he's gentlemanly too? No way! We are SO in sync!" I said in a purposely girly tone as I rolled my eyes.

Oh, apparently if I wave my sword upwards he lets go. Huh. Go figure. I swiped at him with my sword and he caught it again. He suddenly wrenched it out Link's grasp and I watched in horror as he… gave me a tip on how to beat him? Idiot.

Ghirahim threw the sword at Link and would've impaled him if I hadn't shield bashed it by accident. Both I and Ghirahim sprinted for the sword again but Ghirahim got it again before me. I suppressed the urge to headdesk onto my coffee table. I was seething with frustration and anger.

"You- YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE THAT!" I screamed at Ghirahim as I pointed at the screen angrily.

Suddenly, the game started glitching up or something. The areas all around Ghirahim blinked and twitched around, including Link. Suddenly a garbled voice could be heard through my TV speakers, as if someone was talking to me through a cheap cell phone.

"oH DoN'T I, ChiLd?" the garbled voice taunted.

To my horror, Ghirahim's unscathed form seemed to be speaking the words.

"YoU'rE tHE oNE WhO neEds WOrK ON BattLinG! WaVIng yOUR sWoRD aRoUnD aIMlessLy isN't gOIng tO gET yOu anYWhERe!" He said as he pointed at me.

I was too stunned to speak or move. A small squeak escaped my throat.

"WhY doN't I TeaCH yOu hoW tO prOPerLy fiGHt A DeMOn LORd, YoU CowaRdLY BraT!" he snarled.

His form started to walk towards me with his arm outstretched, as if to grab me. I was frozen in fear with my mouth gaping open stupidly. Suddenly Ghirahim's unscathed form started blinking and jumping around with the rest of the objects and the background on the screen.

Then the screen went black and I could hear the sound of the Wii quietly whirring as it powered down. 'NO SIGNAL' the grey rectangle on the TV screen read. I was still frozen in place. As I started to thaw, I began to shake uncontrollably.

I collapsed back onto my couch and laid there among the throw pillows. Maybe it was just a glitch. Maybe Nintendo did that randomly to scare people who play like idiots…

I got up with wobbly legs and turned on the Wii. It came on as if nothing happened. I should probably check on the disc… I pressed the button and the disc slid out. I carefully picked it out with my thumb and forefinger.

"YEOW!" I screeched in pain.

I dropped the disc onto the carpet in surprise. That thing was BURNING hot! The Wii must've gotten all worked up trying to process what was going on…

When I was sure it cooled, I gingerly picked it up again. Luckily it had landed with the shiny part up. There were no scratches, no hairs, and no dust. Nothing was wrong with it. I blew on it just to be sure and shakily put it back into the Wii.

The Wii remote was still strapped onto my wrist. I selected the Skyward Sword Channel that popped up and it started. I held my breath waiting for something to happen. The gentle sound of the Skyward Sword theme greeted me. I let out my breath slowly in relief.

I chose my profile which was the blue feather in the middle. I liked blue. It was my favorite color. I was about to select it when I noticed something that horrified me. Instead of my name, Marcie, the feather read; COWARDLY BRAT.

My mouth gaped open once more. THAT WASN'T EVEN POSSIBLE! THE FEATHER HOLDS ONLY LIKE 8 LETTERS! THAT WAS AT LEAST 10 OR 12!

A shrill scream tore from my throat. I was frozen in fear again. The screen blinked and everything jumped around like it did before. Nuh-uh. NOT going through that again. I ran to my room screaming bloody murder. I slammed the door shut and grabbed the chair next to my desk.

I propped it under the door knob because I didn't have a lock. I leaped onto my bed and grabbed my iPod which was on my nightstand. I threw the blue covers over my head and put my ear buds in. I cranked my iPod up to full volume. If something was going to happen, I would rather not see it happen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hellooo everyone! No, I didn't already have this chapter written up. I slaved over the computer ALL day. I was on here 8:30 this morning. I worked nonstop trying to get this done. Plus this was a pretty big chapter. Blehh. I'm tired now...**

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes groggily and winced as E.T. blared painfully within my eardrums. I took my ear buds out and lowered the volume on my iPod and turned it off. I shoved it into my jacket pocket. Then I noticed my gold Wii remote still strapped to my wrist.

"What the- OH CRAP."

I fell asleep?! Seriously?! What time is it? I checked my watch, and then realized that it was broken. I took it off and threw it across my room in frustration.

"Me and my stupid need for pointless swag!" I muttered angrily at myself.

Then I face palmed when I looked at my nightstand. My alarm clock was sitting right there. It was 6:38. When I first started playing the Wii it was about… 1:30 I think.

I slowly peeled the covers off of my body. Nothing seemed to have happened. So I got up and removed the chair out from under my door knob. I slowly opened my door and crept down the hall. I peeked into my living room. Everything was fine. The TV and the Wii was still on.

'Communications between the Wii and the Wii remote have been interrupted.' The TV read. I realized that the Wii remote was still around my wrist. I gulped and pressed the A button. Once the remote was calibrated, I gasped at the screen.

IT WAS FRIGHTENING! THE SCREEN WAS… WAS… NORMAL! Yup. Normal. The gentle harp music played like before and the blue feather read; 'Marcie'. I blinked in confusion. I started at the last save spot. And Link appeared at the bird statue next to the boss doors that led to Ghirahim.

I must've dreamed it up or something. Or maybe there was chemical spill nearby and it got me high made me hallucinate. Yeah… it's pretty farfetched but it's more possible than anything that's happened as of late.

I opened the stupid confusing lock again and the cutscene started again. There was Lord Creepiness telling Link that his life was worthless and that he was outraged and he explodes and yadda yadda yadda.

"Well, I'm hungry."

I left the cutscene on and went to go make myself some macaroni. Pasta was my specialty… and my only one. But I always seem to get the noodles JUST right. I got out a pot and grabbed a box of macaroni, a jar of cheddar cheese sauce, and got out a bowl.

I filled up a pot with water and put the stove on high heat. Then I walked back into the living room to check on my game. Nothing out of the ordinary happened and it was still on the part of the cutscene that I left it on. Ghirahim appeared behind Link and freaked the living shit out of Link again. I felt sort of sorry for the poor guy…

I went back to check on my water. Not boiling yet, but starting to steam. I walked back into the living and continued the cutscene again. Ghirahim started to strip again and I grimaced at the thought and pushed it far, _FAR_ out of my mind.

Then I was able to play again. He walked toward Link with his hand outstretched… but his eyes were staring at straight ahead at me instead of at Link. I jumped and my finger accidentally bumped the A button. Link put his sword back into the sheath and Ghirahim promptly backhanded him. My jaw dropped open.

"HEY! That was an accident!" I protested.

I groaned and paused the game to go check on my water. It was boiling rapidly. I removed the Wii remote from my wrist and shoved it into my amazingly deep pockets along with my iPod. Then I added my macaroni into the water. I set the kitchen timer to 7 minutes. I couldn't go back to check on the game because I had to constantly stir it.

I got out a big wooden spoon to stir it with. Then I got out a strainer so I wouldn't have to dig it out later. The kitchen timer beeped and I tested a piece of macaroni.

I set the timer for 3 more minutes and struggled with the lid to cheese sauce and finally popped it open. The timer beeped once more. I turned off the stove completely and heard what sounded like a crash. I jumped and looked toward the hallway to see my cat, Fifi, stroll quickly out of the living room.

"…Uhg! What the heck Fifi?!"

I growled at her. She just walked up to me and rubbed her fluffy cream colored body against my leg. I gently nudged her away with my foot.

"I'll feed you later. Let me finish cooking!"

With that she strutted away and I picked up my pot of semi-hot water and I dumped it into the strainer in the sink. Some little macaroni pieces missed the strainer. They were left ignored and when I took away the strainer I could've sworn I saw a teardrop run down the side of one… nope just some moisture.

I dumped it back into the pot and glopped the whole jar of cheese sauce onto the noodles. I looove mah cheese! Almost as awesome as chocolate!

I stirred it around and spooned the pasta into the bowl. Isn't it nice that you get a good story AND cooking tips? Okay you probably already knew that stuff.

I got out a fork and stabbed it into my macaroni. Then I strolled back into the living room and nearly dropped my bowl. My flat screen TV was on the ground with a large hole melted into the screen!

I put my bowl down on the end table next to the couch and took a few shaky steps towards the steaming and sparking television. My Wii lay next to it, blackened and smoking and looking partly smashed. I gawked at the scene.

I was SO taking that game back to the store! I heard a sinister chuckle to my left and froze. A tall, slim man with white hair stood in the corner of my living room amused at my fear. IT WAS GHIRAHIM!

~~~~~o Ghirahim's P.O.V. o~~~~~

Okay, the little brat left to do something. And right in the middle of our second battle!

"How RUDE! I think I'll teach her a lesson!" I reached out my gloved palm and gathered my magic energy.

I was getting out of here, once and for all! No more toying with this little girl. It was time for me to go home. Hylia may have been clever enough to put me in here, but not clever enough to keep me inside forever!

I sent the energy to the walls of my prison, destroying the 'gaming system' I was trapped inside and sending my body through the screen of the visual device. I was thrown through the screen violently. Luckily, I was able to land on my feet on a hard, flat surface. I looked down and grinned.

I HAD DONE IT! I WAS FINALLY FREE! Hylia's attempt to keep me away from my master had failed! I was standing on the girl's wooden coffee table. I straightened up, grinned in pride, and stepped off of the coffee table.

"Reow."

What the- I looked down towards the source of the sound. A rather strange looking remlit was sitting at my feet. It was a light tan color with darker stripes running across its body. Its ears were much smaller than they should've been and it had a skinny tail.

It stared up at me, stood up, and strolled out of the room nonchalantly. A bright spark shot up from the knocked over viewing device. I had accidentally used a little too much power for that. Whoops. I can feel my master calling to me gently from the other dimension and I smiled.

"I am coming master; I just need to set up the portal to get out this wretched dimension of mortals." I murmured sinisterly.

I held out my palm once more and collected a different type of magic into my palm. It got to the desired intensity and I snapped my fingers and waved my hand forward. My magic shot forward for about a foot and disappeared. I sent it to my home dimension, where it would open a portal for me later.

Since I had time, I strolled over to a shelf that had pictures of the girl and her family. Hmm what's this? I picked up a picture without a frame of a little blonde girl grinning as she was being held upside-down by her ankles. The man holding her was most likely her father. The little blonde girl was most definitely the dark haired teen who made my escape possible. Their facial structures were the same. I slipped the picture into my jumpsuit for further analysis at a later time.

I sensed movement to my right and saw the little brat walk into the room. She was carrying a bowl of some sort of food. Judging by the scent, it was some sort of cheese and pasta. She noticed her broken and charred technology and her grip on the bowl faltered.

She smartly set it down on the end table next to her and took a few fearful steps into the room. I couldn't help chuckle darkly at her bewildered and frightened expression. And our eyes met.

~~~~~o Marcie's P.O.V. o~~~~~

I couldn't believe it. I refused to! This doesn't just happen! A character from a video game doesn't come to life! He's not real. Maybe I'm still high from that chemical spill that happened earlier that I made up!

"Well aren't you going to say hello or at least introduce yourself?" Ghirahim asked with eager venom in his voice.

I backed away and ran out of the living room. I sprinted into the kitchen and ripped open the drawer where we keep our cutting knives. I snatched up the largest and deadliest looking one. I whirled around toward the door to find that Ghirahim was already standing in the doorway with a cheeky grin on his blatantly evil face.

He noticed my knife and laughed.

"You honestly think you're going to harm me with that?! How pathetic!" he laughs.

I held the knife towards him threateningly.

"W-well it sort of pointy and sharp… so yeah…" I shrugged.

He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Honestly, girl. Why on Earth would I harm you with no good motive?" he questions me.

"Well, uhhh…" I say staring up at the ceiling.

He suddenly lunges toward me unexpectedly and I yelp as I'm pushed to the ground. The knife accidentally bites into my hand as I knock everything off of the counter by mistake. Ghirahim jumps away and looks pleased with himself. I grimaced at the blood flowing out of my hand.

He leans forward and picks the bloody knife out of my hand and leans back again. In one swift movement he swishes out his disgustingly long tongue and licks my blood off of the knife.

Then he tosses it behind him and giggles, "Honestly girl, I would harm you with no good motive because I'm a Demon. And bloodshed is like a drug to me! And it's _highly_ addictive."

He takes a step forward with bloodlust in his eyes. I panic and grab the closest thing next to me, which was a bag of spicy Doritos. It smacks him in the face and falls off. He looks very unamused. He kicks it back at me and the bag breaks open. Spicy Dorito dust comes in contact with my eyes.

"YIPE! That burns!" I squeal.

I try to rub it out, but only succeed in smearing blood on my face. Ghirahim sticks straight up and turns around. Then he turns back towards me. He picks me up he drags me back into the living room.

"W-WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" I stammer out in fear.

"Oh! You see the portal to my realm will is about to open." He grabs my wrists and holds them together and pins my body against his with his other arm.

"L-let go of me y-you sick FREAK!" I shriek in his face.

He rolls his eyes at me again, "I'm not going to molest you! Calm down. We need to make sure we don't get separated when we travel to my world!"

"Say WHAT?! No way! Let me go!"

"HOLD STILL YOU BRAT!" he spits.

"WHY DO YOU WANT ME?! I'M NOT ANYTHING SPECIAL!"

"Well yes I've noticed. But you seem like you'd be an entertaining addition to my little collection of slaves!"

"HELL no!" I shriek.

Suddenly what seems like an explosion nearly knocks me and Ghirahim down.

A whirling cloud of glowing dust had appeared next to us. It grew in size and crackles of electricity emerged from it every few seconds.

I looked at it with horror.

"READY?" Ghirahim laughs over the roar of the wind coming from the portal.

"NO!" I scream.

With that he threw us both into the portal. We were moving so fast, my screams got lost in the space behind us. The glowing clouds we passed through moved past us at a nauseating pace. I continued to scream and thrashed around in his arms.

"NO! HOLD STILL!" he cried out. But it was too late. I already broke away from him and we were coming close to end of the tunnel of glowing clouds. Ghirahim was already out of sight and I shot out of the tunnel. I was free falling into what looked like a dense forest.

I screamed in fear as I plummeted down… down… down… and ran out of breath. I crashed through the canopy and the thin branches and leaves slowed my descent a little bit. I desperately grabbed at them to prevent me from splattering all over the ground. I winced as they tore open my hand again.

I grabbed a firm one, but it broke off and fell with me. But at least now I was going slow enough so that I wouldn't break every bone in my body. The ground connected painfully and suddenly with my back and skull.

"Ooouuch. What did I land on?" I wince in surprise as the ground beneath me startle to wiggle around.

"ME. Now get off!" an unfamiliar voice barked.

**Who did she land on?! Ghirahim?! Let's hope not! btw the Dorito thingy was Hollow Earth's idea. I think something else was her idea in here... but my brains too mushy for me to remember. O.o I'm gonna take a nap now...**


	4. Chapter 3

**YUP IM POSTING STUFFFF! I DIDNT DIE! ENJOYYYY!**

Chapter 3

"What?!" I yelped and jumped up.

I had landed on a ridiculously tan woman with blonde hair. Like, no one should ever be that tan and blonde… it's just not natural! She had a red tattoo on her forehead in the shape of an eye and one in the shape of a teardrop underneath one of her eyes.

She stood up to her full height and I was hit with yet another surprise. She was extremely tall! Like, my head was up to her ribcage! I think that she was even a bit taller than Ghirahim! She caught my amazed look.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"…You're extremely tall!" I blurted out.

She looked a little creeped out.

"Umm thanks for noticing." She said confusedly.

We stared at each other in awkward silence.

"Sorry… my name is Marcie." I said with a sheepish smile.

She smiled back calmly and said, "Don't worry, it's alright. My name is Impa."

~~~~~o Impa's P.O.V. o~~~~~

I walked through Faron Woods making my way towards the goddess. My whole life was leading up to this moment. I could not be late. I could not fail her grace. Wait what was that sound? I could hear crackling ranches all around me… but there's nothing-

WHAM! Something smacked into me and knocked me onto my back. I panicked and tried to move out from underneath the object that landed on me.

"Ooouuch. What did I land on?" the object winced.

"ME. Now get off!" I growled at it.

"What?!" the object yelped as it quickly hopped off.

The object turned out to be a teenaged girl with long black hair. Her face and arms were scratched up and blood was smudged across her cheek. I stood up and brushed dust and twigs off of my cloak and arms. The girl was staring at me with a bewildered look on her face.

"What's wrong?!" I asked feeling a bit panicky at her expression.

"You're extremely tall!" she blurted out.

That was sort of weird… this certainly was a strange girl!

"Umm thanks for noticing." I replied.

There was a long silence before she said, "Sorry… My name is Marcie."

She smiled with a little bit of embarrassment.

I smiled back calmly, "Don't worry, it's alright. My name is Impa."

~~~~~o Marcie's P.O.V. o~~~~~

Impa continued to calmly smile at me.

"Where did you come from?" she asked curiously eyeing my ears.

I felt a little self-conscious of them and grasped them with both of my hands, effectively hiding them from view.

"Uhhh a portal from a different reality." I answered seriously.

She looked confused and like she thought I was crazy person.

"What?! I'm serious!"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Look Marcie, I don't have time to play childish games. I must go aid the spirit maiden." She sighed.

"What? You mean Zelda?" I asked.

She looked startled. Whoops…

"How do you know her name?" she asked me suspiciously.

"Uh um well you see, I, um, uh." I stuttered out.

She looked even more suspicious. I felt very uneasy under her suspicious stare.

"Uhhh you know what? I think I'm just gonna walk in the opposite direction for a while..."

I started to turn around, but she threw a glare at me that just about made my organs spew out of my mouth. It was THAT intense.

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU KNOW OF THE SPIRIT MAIDEN?" she spat at me.

I was frozen once again. I had no idea it was possible to implode from an extremely scary look.

"I know she lived in Skyloft and that she fell down here from an unnatural tornado. And that she has to go to a temple deep in the woods to purify her body or something." The words tumbled out of my mouth.

Hey, if she looked at you like that, you'd eat your own underwear if she told you to.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?" she hissed.

"I told you! I'm from another reality!" I said truthfully.

"Tell me the truth!" she yelled.

"I'M FROM ANOTHER REALITY!" I yelled back.

"You're stupid if you'll think I'd believe that!"

"Fine. You caught me." I rolled my eyes, "You know whenever you lose one of your socks? That's where I'm from."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"THE FACT THAT I'M FROM ANOTHER REALITY MAKES MORE SENSE, THEN!" I yelled in frustration.

"SERIOUSLY, GIRL. TELL ME WHERE YOU'RE FROM."

"You know what?! I'll give you proof!"

I furiously dug into my jacket pockets and took out my Wii remote, my iPod, and my cellphone (So that's where it went!).

I set them down on a rock and asked, "BELIEVE ME NOW?!"

She looked even more confused.

"Where did you get these?" she asked with a bewildered look on her face

"From my home reality!"

She still eyed me suspiciously as she bent over and picked up my iPod. She pressed the middle button and the screen blinked to life. The sudden brightness of the screen made her jump a little. I couldn't help but watch her with amusement. She was so confused over it!

"…What is this?!"

"It's an iPod!" I giggled, "It plays music!"

She turned it over in her hands. She pressed the middle button again.

"How?" she asked curiously.

I sighed and held out my hand.

"Here let me do it."

She reluctantly handed it over and I found a good song. I got it to play through the speakers and pressed play.

Katy Perry began to sing, "Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do ever feel, so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel, already buried deep? Six feet under, screams, but no one seems to hear a thing! Do you know that there's, still a chance for you! Cuz there's a spark in you! You just gotta ignite the light! And let it shine! Just own the night like the Fourth of July! Cuz baby, you're a firework! Come on show em what your worth! Make em go ah-ah-ah! As you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby you're a firew-"

"Alright turn it off." She said looking a bit creeped out by the song that seemed to be magically playing.

Or maybe it was the fact that there was the picture of Katy Perry naked on a cloud… hmm.

"Alright." I sighed disappointedly as I turned it off and wrapped the headphone cord around it.

I shoved it back into my jacket pocket then gathered up my other technological devices and shoved them back in there too. Impa turned and began walking away.

"Hey, where're you going?!" I called after her.

"I'm afraid I wasted my time with you. I'm sorry, but I must get to her grace before I miss her." She replied without stopping.

I jogged after her, "Wait! You can't leave me alone here! I have no idea where I am!"

"Then go back to your home reality."

"I don't know how!"

"Well then how did you here?"

"Uhhh…" I hesitated.

I wondered if I should tell her the fact that Ghirahim brought me here…

"Well?" she asked shooting me a look from the corner of eye.

"Umm, Ghirahim brought me here." I said as stomach tightened into knots.

She stopped walking immediately.

"WHAT?!" she said, "HOW DID HE GET OUT?!"

"Huh? He popped out of my TV and tried to kidnap me!" I replied feeling squeamish.

She was glaring at me intensely again.

"I promise! I didn't do it on purpose! He just… completely destroyed my TV! And he tried to make me a slave!" I said defensively, "I promise…"

I felt mortified as tears started running down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away and looked at Impa. She had a sympathetic expression… I think. I couldn't tell because her cloak thingy was wrapped around her face.

"Well, at least he didn't break out earlier." She sighed, "How long has it been since he got out?"

"Maybe an hour I guess? Hour and a half?" I contemplated.

"Come with me. I'll let you tag along, but you can't slow me down anymore. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Alright. Follow me."

With that, we continued forward to assist the spirit maiden.

**Of course I dont own the song Firework or am Katy Perry Pffft.**


	5. Chapter 4

**BLEHHHHHH MORE POSTIES MY MOM IS YELLING AT ME TO GET OFF AUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH! THIS IS THE LAST THING I MIGHT POST FOR AWHILE SORRRRYYYYY!**

Chapter 4

We had trudge through this freakin forest for an HOUR. The whole way I tripped over roots and got scratched by thorns. Impa would NOT slow down and I struggled to keep up. Suddenly, there was a drop-off.

Instead of going around it and trying to find an easier way down like a normal person, she just hopped down. My mouth gaped open. She looked up at me as if she knew I couldn't get down.

"Come on." She urged.

"WHAT?! No! I'll freakin break my leg!"

"Just jump down and I'll catch you." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not exactly the weight of a toddler going down the playground slide." I rolled my eyes back at her.

"I'll manage." She assured me.

"I am NOT jumping down!" I insisted.

"Fair enough. Have fun without me."

She started to walk away.

"ALRIGHT COME BACK!" I yelled.

She instantly hurried back and held out her arms. My eyes were going to break from all the rolling they had been doing. I hesitantly jumped down and Impa caught me under my armpits before my legs shattered on the ground. She set me down and I massaged my now aching armpits.

"Wow, you have a strong grip!" I winced.

She only chuckled in reply. We kept walking until a large building came into view.

"HEY! That's the Sealed Temple!" I gasped as we trotted down the stairs.

We had arrived at the back door of the temple. Impa looked at me questionably then shook her head.

"I'm not even going to bother to ask how you know of this place." She sighed in exhaustion.

She opened the door and I started to follow until she said sternly, "STAY OUT HERE AND DON'T MOVE."

Then she slipped inside and closed the door quickly behind her.

"Fine." I grumbled as I leaned against the wall of the temple next to the door.

I prepared to wait for a long while, but she was only in there for a minute before she slipped back out. However nobody was with her.

"Where's Zelda?" I asked curiously.

Impa grumbled, "I just missed her. She left an hour ago."

She shot me a deadly look that said, 'thanks a lot!'

"I-I'm sorry." I sighed shaking my head, "I slowed you down. It's my fault."

Impa blew air out her nose and said, "Its fine. We just need to hurry to catch her. We can't waste any more time."

"Well, what are waiting for?! Let's go!"

Impa smiled at my enthusiasm and we began walking forward again. Soon we came to ANOTHER freakin drop off. And of course, Impa just hopped down like a superhuman weirdo.

"SERIOUSLY?"

Impa's only response was a mocking grin and holding her arms out to catch me.

Once again, my eyes got closer to breaking from being rolled so much. I decided to comply quickly this and I jumped down. I didn't want to slow us down more. I noticed the first bird statue that Link comes across on the surface.

"Hmm, I wonder…" I said quietly to myself.

I walked over to statue. Nothing happened. I poked its dirty surface with my finger. Still nothing. Darn.

"What are you doing?" Impa called to me from quite a distance away.

"Ah- sorry! I'm coming!" I blushed as I ran to catch up with her.

I remembered all of the surroundings from when I played the game. Only, I was really experiencing it! The air in Faron woods was slightly humid and warm. I actually took off my jacket and wrapped it around my waist to enjoy the sun's warmth on my skin.

It smelled so nice here! Like grass and flowers. I saw a little black lump with a clump of grass sticking out of it on the ground. I knew immediately that it was kikwi. I zoomed ahead of Impa to check it out. It knew I was there because it started shaking.

"Hi there little guy!" I smiled as it pushed its upper body off of the ground to get a peek at my face.

Apparently I have a very scary face because the moment it made eye contact, it uttered a scream that sounded like, "KWEEEEEE!"

I jumped backwards flailing my arms in surprise. The little kikwi did the same. We sat there, panting for maybe a minute before the kikwi regained its composure.

"Wow! You scared me! I thought that you were a monster for a second! But now that I think about it you look like that girl creature with the yellow hair…" the kikwi said thoughtfully, "Are you friends of hers? She was very nice!"

"Well, um, I don't know her personally but I think Impa does…" I said motioning my head back towards Impa.

"Actually, I do not know her grace personally either. But it is my duty to assist her." She replied.

The poor kikwi looked confused.

"Umm okay? Well, anyways my name is Machi! What's yours?!" he asked me.

"My name is Marcie." I smiled.

Now that I think about it, our names sounded a little bit alike…

"Would you happen to know which way the other girl went?" I asked nicely.

"Oh she went that way!" Machi pointed cheerfully.

"I already know where she is going! We don't need directions!" Impa snapped as she started dragging me away roughly by my arm.

"HEY!" I yelped, "Sorry, Machi! Bye!" I waved awkwardly with my other arm.

Machi waved back in confusion and Impa finally released my arm and I stumbled to my feet.

"Again with the grip!" I growled as I rubbed my now sore bicep tenderly.

"No more distractions! We can't waste any more time!" she growled at me.

"Fine." I sighed disappointedly, "Sorry."


	6. Chapter 5

**BOO! QUICK POST! AHAHAHA! MAH MOM 4GOT TO HIDE DA INTERNET CARD! Why am I using my text talk? Alright I'll talk like a normal person now. :3 Soooo yeah I quickly finished this and now I'm postiiiinnngggggg! Yeah! Chapter 6 is in the making and about halfway done. I try to make at least each chapter 3 pages long in Microsoft Word. And I use size 11 font soooo it takes awhile. This chapter was 3 and a half pages long! like most of my other chapters in this story of course. Why am I even telling you guys?! I mean its not like you really want to read about all the technical stuff pffffffft. Cuz I know I dont...**

Chapter 5

Deku babas are MEAN! One would've ripped my arm off if Impa hadn't pulled me out of the way in time. We were mostly able to avoid the bokoblins.

They were so unwatchful… why were they harder to avoid in the game?! Well maybe it was because I felt the need to kill every enemy I came across. Yep that explains it.

After about a half an hour of trekking through Faron Woods, we arrived at the Deep Woods. We got here quicker cuz we didn't have to do all the derpy things Link had to do.

Plus Impa is an awesome jumper and just hopped up onto the ledge that had that vine Link had to shoot down with the slingshot.

If he had just gone and made one then he wouldn't have had to find all the freakin kikwis that the stupid elder was worried about. And I think that would've taken less time.

Anyways, we're in the Deep Woods now. We walked quickly along the overgrown dirt path when suddenly a bokoblin came into view. Impa quickly pulled me back because the darn thing had a monster horn and luckily the bokoblin didn't even notice us.

I had a sudden case of deja-vu. This was the part of the Deep Woods where that big hornet nest was. We were close enough to see it and the bokoblin lazily patrolling around.

If we went one way, the bokoblin would see us and possibly call for reinforcements to chop us up. If we went the other, then the hornets would see us and sting the crap out of us.

"Crap." Impa growled.

I could feel an invisible lightbulb light up above my head.

"Hey why don't we just do this?" I suggested.

I grabbed a large rock and hurled it at the nest. It smacked it and made tons of angry hornets to storm out and attack the nearest living thing, which was the unfortunate bokoblin. It ran around howling and swatting at the stinging insects.

Whilst all this confusion, Impa and I quickly and quietly ran past the screaming creature. We giggled to ourselves when we got past it.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" she laughed.

"Cuz I'm a total genius, that's why!" I proclaimed.

She rolled her eyes at me with a grin on her face. We came to a huge cliff with a rope strung across it. Oh I remember this part… Three bokoblins were on the other side and one was lucky enough to spot us.

It shrieked, alerting the other two. They immediately started to walk across the rope. They were so slow at walking across. We had time to notice another giant hornet nest. They walked past it and the hornets immediately attacked them.

"Oh, will you look at that?" Impa said calmly in a mocking-ish tone.

Yet somehow, one was left alone and he was still slowly making his way toward us. Another lightbulb lit up. I nonchalantly walked over to the edge, grabbed ahold of the rope, and began to shake it vigorously.

"EEEAAARRRTTHHQQUUUAAAAAAAAAK KEEE!" I yelled as I made the monster lose its balance.

It fell off and made a panicked noise as it fell. Impa and I laughed again. It was so fun to tease these guys! And they were all just asking for it with their stupidity!

Impa jumped across the gap instead of using the rope cuz she was epic like that and waited for me to follow.

I just stared and said, "Uhhh…"

"Ugh, you seriously can't walk across the rope?!" she growled in exasperation.

I shook my head sheepishly. She sighed and jumped back across to get me. Then she slung me under her arm like a sack of potatoes and hopped across. She released me and I stretched out my back.

"Could you please not treat me like an inanimate object?" I grimaced as we continued walking.

"How else would I get you across?" she asked.

"I don't know! But find a nicer way, please!"

"I'll consider other methods while we walk, then." She sighed tiredly.

"Thank you."

Blah, blah, blah we were walking. Suddenly we came to a HUGE cliff! It stretched on for a while and looked like a deep canyon.

"Uhhh." I said backing up so I wouldn't fall in somehow.

Impa began backing up with me, but for an entirely different reason.

"Your seriously not going to try to jump that, are you?!" I gasped, "Look! We can jump up there and go around!" I pointed hopefully.

She noticed that that would be the easier way too.

"Oh, well that DOES seem easier. But don't you think that this would be more fun?" she grinned.

I just stared at her. She seriously wasn't going to jump the cliff just to bug me, was she?!

"Impa! WE CAN GO AROUND! WE DON'T HAVE TO ENDANGER OUR LIVES BY GOING OVER THAT CHASM OF DEATH!" I stated fearfully.

"Alright, jump up there then. You can go around. I think I'll go over." She shrugged.

"IMPA I CANT GET UP THERE WITHOUT YOU! YOU KNOW THAT! PLEASE HELP ME!" I begged desperately.

I knew she was doing this just to bug me.

"Then I guess you'll have to over with me then." She sighed, "Oh, well."

"NO! Impa please! Please don't make me go over that! I-I'll jump up! I'll show you!"

I desperately tried to jump and claw my way up. It worked for a second, but a clump of dirt broke off and I slid down and landed on my butt.

"Oof!" I grunted as I collapsed onto my back.

Impa clapped slowly, "Nice show. Now get on my back."

"I'd rather eat thumb tacks."

"Huh? Whatever, fine. Have fun here without me." she turned to jump.

"WAIT! Please don't leave me!" I begged.

"Then get on my back."

"I think I broke my butt."

"Just get over here! Stop wasting time!"

I pulled myself up slowly and painfully drug myself to her. She didn't even wait for me to say anything; she just grabbed my leg and swung me onto her shoulders.

"At least you didn't treat me like a sack of potatoes like last time." I grumbled into the top of her head.

Impa smirked at me and chuckled. Then we lurched forward into a dead sprint and she leaped into the air. We were propelled inhumanly fast into the air. I looked down in surprise to see what was causing our blinding velocity. Blue ripples of energy were coming out from her feet.

"OMIGOSH THIS ISN'T NATURRRAAALLLLLL!" I screamed into Impa's hair.

We finally landed and I struggled to dismount her. I stumbled off and face-planted into the dirt.

"You alright?" she asked me.

"No. Why must you do this to me?" I moaned into the soil.

"Well, I guess it's payback for slowing me down." she smirked as she walked toward the entrance to the Skyview Temple.

My head shot up.

"HEY! Wait for me!" I struggled to my feet and raced after her.

**Hehe. REVENGE! Its a dish best served while flying over a cliff! Meh I'm terrible... -desperately changes the subject- Impa had some fun with Marcie today, didn't she? I think her softer side is starting to show. Awwww. Well, until she propelled Marcie over a cliff. But it's still starting to show. :3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Moar posties! :3 I would like to remind everyone that this is dedicated to HollowEarth. Its dedicated to her because she seems to have some sort of grudge against Impa... and i admit I did too when she insulted Link cuz he was late. I am reminding you all because she was all like, "WHY?!" when she saw that i dedicated this to her. So... eheheh.**

Chapter 6

"EEEEK! IMPA HELP IT'S IN MY HAIR I THINK IT'S GOING FOR MY NEEEECK!" I shrieked as a keese got stuck in my hair.

She rushed over immediately freed the bat monster. The bat monster immediately came back and tried to attack me for the seventh time. I had had enough of this annoying thing!

I picked up a chunk of the wall that had crumbled from age and clonked the stupid bat upside the head. It immediately was knocked unconscious and flopped to the ground. I then stomped it into oblivion and kicked it across the room.

"Violent today, aren't we?" Impa asked calmly.

"It asked for it." I growled, straightening out my hair, "It messed with my hair. NO ONE IS EVER ALLOWED TO TOUCH MY HAIR."

"Remind ME not to mess with your hair!" She joked.

I tried to glare at her intensely, but failed to make her organs spew out her mouth. Instead she just laughed at my attempt and we continued walking through the Skyview temple. We had just gotten inside and we were dodging giant cobwebs and vicious keese.

I made sure to gather up some more rubble to use as projectile weapons. They were much more useful than one would have thought! Suddenly another keese popped up and I chucked a rock at it. It squeaked in pain and spiraled to the down. I stomped on that one too. I wasn't taking any chances.

As we walked along, I couldn't help but smack at the glowing mushrooms and watch them wiggle back and forth like gelatin. I slapped one especially hard and mushroom spores shot into the air.

"Ah-Ah- ATCHOO!" I sneezed.

Impa rolled her eyes, "Stop goofing around. We're on a serious mission!"

We finally got to the first door. Surprisingly, it was left unbarred unlike it was in the game. I decided to ignore that fact and stepped inside the room while Impa held the door up. She walked inside with me and let the door slam.

I looked up at the eyeball sentry that guarded the next door and was surprised to see that it was closed. It was also slightly pushed into the wall.

"What's wrong?" Impa asked when she caught my confused look.

"Is that thing… asleep?" I asked in confusion.

She turned to look up at the closed eye.

"Yes, but things will start to awaken soon. We must get through before they do." She confirmed with a nod.

"Then we should probably hurry." I said shifting to my other foot uncomfortably.

She just looked at my face with a hard expression.

"…What?" I asked.

"You have… dirt all over your face." She said with concern.

Then she licked the tip of her thumb and began to wipe at the supposed smudges on my face.

"IMPA! NOT COOL!" I yelled as I swatted her hand away from my face.

"Fine! Alright!" she said throwing her hands up, "Let's go!"

~~~ o 10 minutes later o~~~

"Impa, PLEASE!" I begged, "Please, please, PLEASE don't make me do this again!"

"Stop whining! This is the quickest way! We must catch up with her grace as soon as possible!" she snapped at me, "NOW GET ON MY BACK AND QUIT COMPLAINING!"

"PLEEAASE!" I begged desperately.

"THAT'S IT!"

With that she grabbed me and threw me under her arm like the first time she carried me.

"Ah- IMPA PLEASE NO! IM SORRY IM SORRY LET ME GET ON YOUR BACK! NOT LIKE THIS PLEASE!" I shrieked as she prepared to leap across the deep pit to the boss doors.

"Too late! I told you to quit complaining!" she growled in irritation .

"PLEASE, IMPA! IM SORRY IM SOR-"

It was too late. She had already jumped over the pit with me under her arm.

"AAAIIIIIIIII!" I screamed as I as I looked into the pitch blackness below us.

I screwed my eyes shut and refused to reopen them.

"… Marcie, open your eyes."

"Nope. Never again." I squeaked

"Marcie, we're done. Open them."

"I'd rather not."

"MARCIE!" Impa slapped me.

I jolted and felt my body drop to the stone floor. My eyes were wide open now.

"Uhg. Get up, Marcie! We don't have time for this!" Impa snapped impatiently.

"Nngh." I grunted as I pushed myself to my feet.

I stumbled after Impa and into the boss room with her. The doors were wide open, surprisingly. Perhaps Zelda had left them open…

Impa turned and forcefully pushed the doors closed behind us until I heard the loud click of it locking.

"What the-?!" I jumped, "IMPA YOU DERP! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET BACK OUT?!"

"We won't." She sighed as she passed by me and toward the golden door on the other side of the room.

"WHAT?!" I squealed.

"I said that WE WON'T." she repeated, "… did you just call me a derp?"

"What?! Why can't we leave?!" I asked.

"Because, we must assist the spirit maiden at Eldin Volcano, our next destination." She explained, "To get there, we will go through a portal to warp us there."

Footsteps were suddenly heard outside the room and we both froze.

"Come quickly. We must leave now!" Impa whispered and grabbed my arm.

She dragged me across the room and I went as fast as I could with her.

"Faster!" she yelped with worry.

I could feel a creepily familiar presence growing nearer. The golden door faded quickly as we stepped through it. Then it suddenly reappeared behind us, but Impa kept dragging me up the stairs. We arrived in a beautiful outdoor setting when we emerged from the stairs. But I barely had time to admire it.

Impa was still forcefully dragging me by my arm. That's when I saw the pillar of light she was dragging me toward and I knew that it must have been the portal. Since I had a previously horrible experience with a portal, I dug my heels into the ground and attempted to stop from being dragged into it.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed at me.

"I- I… please don't make me go into that… light beam…" I stuttered stupidly.

"What?! Come on! We don't have time to waste! GET IN HERE!" she demanded.

"I-Impaaaa!" I wailed.

She just growled and picked me up around my waist.

"Impa, no please!" I begged as I flailed around against her tight grip.

"What is wrong with you?!" she grunted.

"P-please. I-I really don't trust portals anymore… not that I ever did…" I choked out.

She just sighed, "I promise, nothing is going to happen. Just stay close to me and I won't let you get hurt."

I stopped struggling and Impa set me down. Then she slowly walked me into the beam of light. The moment we walked into it, I could feel wind of some sort blowing around me. I closed my eyes and tried not to scream.

Before I even noticed the ground had disappeared beneath my feet, it returned along with considerable rise in temperature. I opened my eyes curiously. Impa was still next to me, and she smiled at me reassuringly. I smiled back when I realized that I was completely fine and that she was right.

I turned my gaze forward and gasped. A dark shape loomed in the distance, illuminated by lava flowing down its sides. We had arrived at Eldin Volcano.

**Sorry if this chapter suckzzzz cuz im tired and I tried to type up as much of it as possible and I just wanted to get to Eldin Volcano already! I hope u all enjoyed this chapter, including u HollowEarth! luv u cuzzy! :3**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Let me just say this one thing, I like warmth. It's nice to an extent. This place was very warm. I liked it at first. UNTIL IT STARTED TO BASICALLY SMOTHER ME IN HEAT! You see, this place would be about as warm as Faron Woods if it weren't for all the stinking lava everywhere! Plus we were way too close to it for my liking.

So far I had nearly gotten my skin seared off by lava, travelled through a cavern place, which also had lots of fire breathing seal creatures. And then we got blasted upward by a geyser thing. It was fun at first until I landed on top of Impa and she went on a random rant. Then apologized and now we were walking again.

"Pant, pant, pant."

"…"

"Pant, pant, pant, pant."

"…Erm…"

We began to ascend a steep hill.

"PANTPANTPANTPANTPANTPANT!"

"Are you alright?!" Impa turned around to face me.

"Its PANTPANTPANT way to freakin hot here PANTPANTPANTPANT can we please PANTPANT take a small break?!" I gasped out.

Impa blew air out her nose, "Fine. The sun is going down anyways. We shall camp here for tonight."

I immediately plopped down and lay on my back sprawled out and still panting.

"I should really work out more often." I panted.

Impa just chuckled and sat down beside me. She seemed to be watching the sun disappear below the horizon. I was too tired to do anything but pant. Not surprisingly, my mouth was bone dry. I hadn't gotten a drop to drink since I first got here. Now that I noticed it, it was a very uncomfortable feeling…

"Nngh. Ahhhaaahhhhggh." I groaned  
involuntarily.

Impa watched the stars slowly appear in the sky. Now that the sun was gone, the air cooled. It just felt like being underneath my covers at home. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy from the warmth and exhaustion. Before I even knew it my eyes were closed and rolled back and sleep was wrapping around my consciousness.

~~~ o~~~

_I was at my house again, playing with Fifi on the carpet in the living room. The house began to shake and then stopped. Fifi suddenly hissed and ran away. I felt something drag me under the carpets. For some reason I didn't scream. _

_Then I was in Faron Woods. Sometimes the scenery would randomly change to Eldin Volcano, but it looked fine and blended in with that quality only dreams could do. Then eerie feelings kept gnawing at my stomach and tingling at my back. _

_I was suddenly swooped into the air along with Fifi (who randomly appeared next to me). Then I was hovering over the pit in the sealed grounds. I realized I wasn't hovering, but being held by the scruff of the neck over it. I had randomly turned into Fifi. The Imprisoned twisted its way out of the sealing spike. It was Ghirahim who was holding me. He had a cocky grin on his face. _

_"I'm glad you finally decided to wake up!" he laughed. _

_Wait, what?_

"MARCIE! MARCIE!" Someone shrieked my name.

It was a woman and she was pushing me to my feet. I was running after her. Why? Was I supposed to? What's going on? So many blurry thoughts questions were fluttering through my brain as my senses began to wake up along with my body.

Bright daylight burned my retinas and made the back of my eyes hurt and my pupils painfully contract. Then everything came back to me. I was camping out with Impa and I fell asleep. What time was it now? What are we doing?

Shrieking coming from behind me answered my question. We were running from bokoblins and it seemed to be abooouuuuuuuttttt… maybe 7 in the morning. I ran faster to catch up with Impa.

My mind is weird when I wake up. I have no idea what I'm doing but I react anyways. Whenever my alarm clock goes off, I start fiddling with it while I'm half-asleep until I hit the right button. Then when it turns off I'm wide awake. I'm just weird like that.

Impa suddenly scooped me up and we flew over a cliff. Why were there so many cliffs here?! The bokoblins tried to stop and nearly skidded over the edge. Then more came and skidded into them and they all fell forward. And that was it. Some of them let out surprised noises as they tumbled in. Heheh.

Impa jumped up on top of some sort of pillar thingy and the ground began to shake. Long slabs of stone distended from our side of the cliff. Then I realized it was bridge. My mind was still sort of fuzzy.

Impa started to shout something, but I couldn't make it out. I was leaning against the pillar dozing off then I realized that there was a speck of pure green in this desolate landscape. I blinked and tried to process the shape across the bridge. It was Link!

"Oh, hey there Link…" I mumbled sleepily.

He looked very confused. Impa was suddenly beside me.

"Erm, don't mind her. She's just tired." Impa tugged me away.

"What?" I hummed.

She dragged me away from Link and we were traveling once again. I eventually woke up and felt very stupid. Poor Link! He was so confused! He didn't even know who I was! And I just openly greeted him as if we were neighbors. Pffft.

"Umm sorry about that, Impa." I chuckled.

"You really have problems waking up in the morning, don't you?" she laughed.

"Yeah! One time I was at a sleepover and my friend tried to wake me up and we were eating breakfast and I just randomly screamed! I have no idea why!" I giggled.

Impa just smiled and shook her head. Muffled shouts and shrieks echoed from someplace far away. It didn't sound like Link, it sounded more feminine. Impa looked frightened, which worried me.

"It's her, isn't it?" I asked.

She nodded and rushed forward. A ginormous hill blocked our path, but that didn't stop Impa. She leaped straight up it and left me scrambling after her. The sand kept sliding out from beneath my feet and nearly made me trip and slide all the way back down. I eventually reached a wooden platform thing and took a second there to rest, until a horde of bokoblins tried to skewer me with spiky clubs and cleavers.

I sprinted up the hill with renewed energy and got to another platform thingy. A large boulder rolled down at me and I dove out of the way, but it crushed my ankle and I screamed. Impa heard me and stopped.

She sliced the bokoblin that threw it across the throat with a dagger, making sure it wouldn't ever throw another boulder at me. My ankle was shrieking with pain. I tried my best to hold back the tears, but they wouldn't stay back. They rolled down my cheeks and my breaths came out in shuddery gasps. For one torturous moment, the only thing existing was heat and thirst and pain. Then Impa was beside me and addressing my ankle.

"Ow, ow, ow, it hurts it hurts." I cried.

"Sshh I know. It's not broken. It's bruised and popped out of place though." She hushed me.

She took off my sneaker and my sock. Every movement sent little stabs of pain through my smashed joint.

"Ah! Ow, ow, OW!" I screamed as she popped it back into place.

Some of the pain faded, but it still throbbed painfully.

She unraveled one of the bandages off of her arm and tightly wrapped it around my ankle. Then she replaced my sock and shoe.

"There." She sighed, "I know you want to rest, but we have to get her grace. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I sniffed as she helped me to my feet.

She carried me up the rest of the hill. I found that I could walk, but I limped. Impa insisted on helping me. We came to some large doors. Yep. They were closed, but still slightly open. The bokoblins had left them open! What idiots! And this was undoubtedly the place where they dragged Zelda into.

Impa simply kicked open the door and we waltzed inside. She closed it behind her like before and we walked down a large flight of stairs. Cuz stairs are awesome if you have a sprained ankle! Not really. We stopped when they ended to assess our surroundings. Hmmm let's see… there are rocks and lava and more rocks and more lava and some mosaic-y tiles.

"Hurray, more lava." I growled as the heat made more sweat pour down my forehead.

"Oh here drink this." Impa randomly handed me a big glass bottle.

It was sort of like a wine bottle, but its neck was curved slightly and it was longer. A strap was wrapped around it, so it would be easy to carry. I twisted off the cap and sniffed it. It was just water. I took a big swig of it and felt instant relief.

"You can carry it, if you promise not to abuse the privilege." She said.

I nodded with a mouthful of liquid and she smiled back. I swallowed and sighed with relief. I would honestly try to not to drink it all...


	9. Chapter 8

**I updated! Yaaayyy! :D It was hard for me to write this chapter cuz I had no idea what to write... and I had been goofing off. Sorry! I just felt the strong urge to play Zoo Tycoon 2! Don't hate me! Plus I had to do a poster about Albert Einstein and do a powerpoint about Elizabethan Actors! Did you know that in the Elizabethan Era, it was considered morally wrong for a woman to act onstage?! So they had young boys dress up like women to play the woman parts! Well now you know! Anyways, I got off-track! I hope you enjoy this chapter Its definately one of my favorites so far! :3**

Chapter 8

Uhg. Inside the volcano was far worse than outside it. The heat outside was considerably less than it was in here. Plus it was quite stuffy and the confined space was even making it even more horrible. Sometimes it would feel as if there wasn't enough air in here to breathe.

I felt bad too; cuz I kept drinking from the bottle Impa let me carry. But I was sweating enough to dehydrate quickly. And Impa never even asked for the bottle! I offered, but she said she didn't need it.

Like, seriously?! How does she do this?! She can stand such physical exertion and not need a break or water or ANYTHING! It's making me jealous!

Anyways, we were now climbing up a ridiculously steep path.

"Impa?" I panted.

"Yes?"

"Why must there be so much lava AND steep inclines?" I whined.

"Well, it's a volcano! What'd you expect?!" Impa growled.

"Well… I don't like it." I growled back.

"Marcie, please-" Impa was cut off by noises that sounded like someone greatly straining.

Impa zoomed ahead and I scrambled to catch up with her. When I did, she stopped me by holding out her arm to block me. In front of us was a girl with pure blonde hair in a pretty white dress. A chain was clamped tightly around her ankle and she was tugging at it determinedly. A golden harp lay on the ground beside her. Of course, it was Zelda.

Where she got the nice getup, I have no idea. So I just shrugged it off and Impa went forward quietly so she wouldn't startle her. I just stood behind her.

"Your grace?" Impa said calmly.

Zelda jumped and whirled around with fear.

"Do not be alarmed. My name is Impa. I am here to assist you." Impa assured her.

"I-Impa?" she stammered somewhat relieved but still on guard.

I still stood behind Impa awkwardly. She noticed me behind Impa and I felt very awkward, especially since I was dirty and covered in sweat.

"Uhhh hi I'm Marcie." I waved awkwardly.

"Hi…" she said back.

Impa gave me look as if she were ashamed of me. Now why on earth would she feel that way? Heheh.

"Uh um how about we get of here?" I said desperately trying to get their attention off of me.

Impa nodded and advanced toward Zelda. She let warily let Impa mess with the chain around her ankle. About two seconds later the chain clattered to the floor and Zelda was free. Impa stood up to her full height again.

"Thank you Impa." Zelda smiled.

Impa just nodded and replied, "We must leave this place quickly so you may purify yourself."

They both began staring at me again.

"What? What am I doing that makes me look weird to you two?!" I demanded irritably.

Impa just slowly turned and so did Zelda as we finally continued on. The rest of the way Zelda kept looking at me weirdly. I tried to ignore it, but it was creepy.

"So… are you Impa's daughter or something?" Zelda asked me.

What a strange question.

"What? No we're just friends." I shook my head.

"Oh okay that's what I thought." She shrugged.

Impa just listened uncomfortably. We finally got to the top of this huge steep incline and a similar door to the one at the last temple was at the top. The door faded and allowed us through. We climbed up the stairs and emerged into the sacred spring place.

The air was cool and slightly humid and it felt much better than the rest of the volcano. I noticed the water surrounding us and I tried so hard not to jump in and feel the nice coolness of it. And I failed. I cannonballed in and painfully realized that the water was shallower than I thought. I jerked up and hissed in pain.

My butt was throbbing and stinging and I wished I had never done that. Impa and Zelda started laughing at me. I crawled onto the stone platform and laid there on my stomach breathing heavily in pain. Impa nudged me with her foot.

"I'm in pain." I groaned and she snickered.

Zelda, still giggling, kneeled down and began to pray before a statue resembling the goddess. Impa nudged me again, this time insistently.

"Hmm what?" I asked her quietly, not wanting to disturb Zelda.

"Go fill up the bottle." She whispered as pulled myself to my feet, "We will be going through a desert next."

"Here I have a bottle too." Zelda pulled a smaller bottle than ours out from her dress.

I have no idea how she heard us or managed to conceal that bottle, but I took it anyway and walked to the edge of the water. I rinsed out and filled up Impa's bottle and did the same with Zelda's. I walked back to them and handed Zelda her bottle. She put it away and I realized she was all wet.

Wwhhhhhaaaaat? I guess she had to literally purify herself in the waters of the sacred spring. I thought that she just had to pray or something. Pffft. A familiar beam of light appeared at the same time rapid footsteps echoed behind us. We all whirled around to find a familiar green clothed hero standing there.

"Link!" Zelda cried happily.

She rushed toward him and Link did the same towards her. Impa suddenly held out her arm, blocking Zelda from going to Link. Link stopped in his tracks halfway up the stairs. The hopeful look faded from his eyes and pleading one replaced it.

"I'm sorry Your Grace, but you cannot go to him." Impa said sternly.

Awww poor Link…

Zelda looked heartbroken and said, "I'm sorry Link, but I must do this."

With that she turned and slowly walked into the light beam. Awww. Impa began to turn to walk toward the portal and Link continued trying to run up the stairs to reach Zelda. Impa unexpectedly turned and gave him one of her famous organ-spewing glares. Even I recoiled from it. And Link looked as though he just stepped on a rusty nail barefoot and immediately stopped in his tracks again.

"Judging by the look of you, I fear the Goddess has been mistaken in her choice of agents." She snapped at him.

Link looked as though the nail had turned searing hot.

"Ouch harsh." I grimaced at her.

"Marcie, go through the portal." She growled.

"…" I stayed there.

"Do my words hurt, boy? Do they sting? Let them. If I had not gotten here in time, your Zelda would already be in the hands of the enemy." She hissed with venom, "The fact of it is that you were late. You were late and you failed to protect her."

Link looked as though another searing hot nail had just been shoved through his eye.

"Geez Impa! That's just cruel! How would you feel if someone just said that to you?!" I gasped in horror at her horrible words to poor Link.

"MARCIE IF YOU DON'T GO THROUGH THAT PORTAL RIGHT NOW I _SWEAR_. I WILL FLING YOU OVER EVERY CLIFF WE COME ACROSS!" she screamed at me.

I threw up my hands in fear and backed into the portal obediently. Air whooshed all around me and I felt soft ground reach my feet before I realized they had lifted off. I hesitantly walked forward and blinding sunlight reached my eyes and a drier heat than the volcano assaulted my skin. Sand and short cliffs rose up stretched for as far as I could see. I was in a desert. Hurray…

**Behhh sorry if Impa's dialogue wasn't exact and stuff cuz I wrote that from memory and I didn't want to look it up. :P PLUS HOLLOWEARTH WHERE ARE YOU?! I was trying to contact you and you have ignored meh! I sent you 8 billion texts! How do you miss that?! Oh and I have an excuse for Impa's dialogue being messed up if it is. I'm just gonna say that Marcie's being there disrupted some of the events in Skyward Sword. Meh...**


	10. Chapter 9

**HELP! MY NOSE IS STARTING TO BLEED! AH! I JUST RUBBED MY NOSE CUZ OF AN ITCH AND I FELT SOMETHING CUT THE INSIDE OF MY NOSE AND NOW ITS STARTING TO BLEED! HWDIUWHFJXSNI IF U READ MARCIE'S REASONS ABOUT WHY SHE DISLIKES THE DESERT YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THE IRONY OF THIS! D: I'm gonna go get a tissue now... OMG ITS RUNNING DOWN MY LIPS EW AH! NOSE BLOOD!**

Chapter 9

So… yeah. A desert. On my list of places I would never like to go, 'desert' was definitely up there. And I have my reasons.

Reason #1: I have sensitive skin that burns quite easily.

Reason #2: I DON'T WANT TO DIE OF THIRST.

Reason #3: I DON'T WANT TO DIE OF STARVATION.

Reason #4: I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN BY VULTURES.

Reason #5: I watched a movie where this guy was in a desert and his nose was bleeding cuz he had sand scraping the inside of his nose AND I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO ME.

So as you can see, I quite detest deserts. Not to be mistaken with desserts, I quite like those.

A yell from Zelda snapped me out of my thoughts, "MARCIE! LOOK OUT!"

I swerved my head in her direction my heart dropped. A weird looking boulder thing was rolling straight me. I shrieked and dove out of the way. The thing barreled past me and, to my horror, turned right around and went after me again. I flew to my feet and sprinted away screaming bloody murder. Then I ran past Zelda, who was on top of a small rock cliff outcropping thing.

She apparently climbed up there to escape the thing that was now currently chasing me around. Suddenly another boulder appeared and began chasing me as well. I leaped up the rock that Zelda was perched on and she quickly pulled me up. I lied there on my stomach gasping and shaking.

"What ARE those things?!" I shuddered.

I felt something ram into our little cliff thing and I squealed in surprise. It was the weird boulder and the other one quickly followed. They both recoiled and creepy weird lobster things poked their bodies out from the boulders. Then I realized that the boulders were actually giant shells.

The crab monsters swayed back and forth dizzily, apparently from the collision with the little cliff. They must have not been expecting it.

"Did we just get attacked by giant hermit-crabs?!" I said in bewilderment.

"What are hermit-crabs?" Zelda asked and I slapped my forehead.

I tried not to smack her like she didn't have a V8, because it was probably a safe assumption that they didn't have hermit-crabs in Skyloft.

I took a deep breath, "Hermit-crabs are little crabs that people have as pets where I come from. We often decorate their shells and they live inside them."

"Oh. Where are you from?" she asked me.

I turned and pointed at her, "_That,_ is way too complicated to explain."

"Okay?" she said confused.

I felt the crab creatures ram into our outcropping again. They became dizzy again.

"Maybe we can sneak away when they're confused." Zelda offered.

"Huh, that just might work." I grinned.

I waited for them to ram into the thing again and then I quietly climbed down. Zelda followed and we tried to tiptoe past them. Suddenly they weren't dizzy again and they both turned to look at us. We both froze. I felt as though my mom just caught me sneaking cookies from the top of the fridge. The things just stared at us for a few tension-filled seconds then they pulled themselves back into their shells.

"Freakin run!" I squeaked and we both zoomed as fast as we could toward what looked like an old mine entrance or something.

I could hear the two monsters' shells rumbling behind us as they pursued us.

"Where are you two going?!" I heard Impa shout as we ran past her.

"WE ARE TRYING TO NOT TO DIE!" I shrieked back at her.

She looked behind us and her eyes widened when she saw the two giant shells thundering towards us. They both saw Impa as the easier prey since she wasn't moving and both of them turned to attack her instead. I broke away from Zelda and sprinted back to Impa. She was backed against a cliff wall with nowhere to go.

One of the crab monsters was just about to smush her when I pushed her out of the way. I was rammed into to the ground and crushed as a giant shell rolled over me. I gasped as sharp, painful tingles made my muscles twitch uncontrollably. I sat up breathing hard as the tingles subsided.

"SERIOUSLY?! THESE THINGS ELECTROCU-" my angry shout was interrupted when the other one rolled over me.

My limbs were painfully bent and zapped around. I heard angry shouts and what sounded like metal against some sort of resistance. Then it went quiet and it sounded like two pairs of feet were coming towards me. I guess that Impa beat the crap out of the crab monsters. Because no one messes with Impa. Someone nudged me with their foot and I groaned. I knew it was probably Impa.

"Marcie, are you still alive?" I heard Zelda say in a quivering voice.

"No, I just made a noise. So that means I'm dead." I said sarcastically into the dirt as Impa pried me out of the ground.

She stood me up and I thanked her.

"No, thank you Marcie." Impa smiled, "You kept me from being crushed and electrocuted. It is for that, that I thank you."

Then she hugged me, but I was too polite to tell her that that probably wasn't the best thing for my spine since I was just run over by giant electric crab monsters.

"Hey, what's wrong with your hair?" Impa said looking at my scalp.

"What?" I said startled at the sudden change of subject.

"It looks like it's growing into a different color." She puzzled.

"Oh, I dye my hair. It's not really black. It's just growing back out in my normal hair color." I shrugged.

"Huh? How do you do that?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Where I come from, we use these dyes made from complex chemicals to alter our hair color." I informed.

"Why would you want to change your hair color?" Zelda asked me.

"Well, my hair color wasn't really pretty and I didn't like it." I explained.

"You should like yourself no matter how you look. I think you shouldn't alter the way your body looks." Impa sided with Zelda.

"Says the lady with tattoos all over her face." I retorted.

She immediately shut up and Zelda started giggling.

"We should get going." Impa shook her head and we started to walk across the hot desert sand to get to our next destination… wherever that was.

**Okay I'm all cleaned up from my nose bleed. :3 I blame Ghirahim for my bloody nose! THAT SON OF A DERP! Hehe anyways review plzzzzzz ai luv reevewz dey maek meh feel happeh! :D AND REVIEW HOLLOWEARTH'S STUFF TOO! OR ELSE SAATB WON'T BE UPDATED!**


	11. Chapter 10

April Fools Chapter 10

As we walked through the hot, barren desert I wondered how I got mixed up in all of this. Suddenly frantic yells were heard behind us.

"Hey! HEEEYY!" A slightly familiar voice called.

We all turned around to find Link sprinting up behind us.

"Link!" Zelda called out happily.

"WHAT THE- How the heck did you catch up so fast?!" I asked bewildered.

"So HA!" He pointed at Impa with glee on his face, "I'm not late! Hahaha! You guys SUCK! Except you of course, Zelda."

"You speak?" I asked confused.

"What? Yeah. I always have."

Now _he_ looked confused, but he shook the look away and suddenly he kneeled before Zelda on one knee.

"Oh, Zelda! I have gone through hell to find you! And there were times I wanted to just quit and break down and go home and never have to deal with this! But I never quit! I never stopped! Because I love you, Zelda! I always have! And I will never stop loving you! I will never stop trying to get you back!" He confessed with passion.

He dug within one of his adventure pouches and pulled out a small box. He opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Oh boy…

"So what do you say, Zelda?! Will you marry me?! Will you be mine to hold forever and ever?!" He asked excitedly.

Zelda looked shocked and suddenly tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh, Link! I wish I could! I wish you would have asked sooner! For you see… You see… I… I love Impa!" She whirled around to look at the stunned Impa.

She flung herself into Impa's arms and kissed her full on the lips. I was so confused and disturbed; all I could do was stare at them with my mouth dropped open. Link rose to his face and gawked with horror at the scene with me.

"I think I'm gonna go rub sand in my eyes now…" I choked out.

"Me too." He whimpered.

But Link never got the chance to, for he dropped to ground clutching his chest. He let out a choked cry and died. Right there. By my feet…

"HOLY CRAP!" I shrieked in pure terror.

Zelda and Impa were skipping away happily into the sunset. I had no idea what to do with Link dead at my feet. A familiar snapping was audible behind me. I peeked behind me and of course, there stood Ghirahim.

"THERE you are my little slave! Come here! We have to go home and feed you! You shouldn't try to ever run away from me! Bad girl!" He scolded.

I backed away and he noticed the deceased Link at my feet.

"… You killed him?! YES! Now I don't have to deal with him again! The little brat keeps surviving somehow." He cheered, "Good slave! I'll bet you did that! Good girl!" he patted my head and gave me a cookie.

I looked at it, contemplating whether or not if I should eat it. I snapped from my cookie-trance and noticed that Ghirahim was pushing Link's body into some quicksand.

"There! Now I've made sure he won't bother me!" he chirped, "Come along, slave! We have many things to do."

"Nah I'm good…" I stuffed the cookie into my mouth hungrily.

He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. A long leash composed of yellow and red diamond shaped chains appeared around my neck. He tugged on it and made me gag as I struggled to swallow my cookie. The ground began to rumble and crack. Ghirahim was doing some sort of spell. Ganondorf burst forth from the ground and Ghirahim laughed maniacally.

"NOW WE SHALL CONQUER THIS WORLD AND WE SHALL BE UNSTOPPABLE!" Ghirahim giggled with glee.

"Yeah?!" I pumped my fist up half-heartedly.

Ganondorf just looked confused. The ground suddenly rumbled some more and a slightly different looking Link stumbled out from the cracks.

"GANON! YOU SWINE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH PRINCESS ZELDA?!" He screamed with ferocity.

"What haven't I done with Princess Zelda?" Ganondorf grinned cheekily.

"YOU LUCKY BASTARD!" He growled back.

I was so confused I could even process this. I don't think this was what Ghirahim expected. Link charged at Ghirahim and knocked him to the ground.

"NOW RELEASE PRINCESS ZELDA!" Link demanded.

"_Princess_ Zelda?!" Ghirahim repeated.

"Hold on a sec, what am I supposed to say next again?" Link dug through his pockets and pulled out a bunch of papers stapled together.

It looked like a script and that's what I guessed it was. He quietly read over some papers near the back and looked stunned.

"Oh no! We're supposed to be fighting at your castle!" Link gasped in horror, "We're in the wrong universe!"

"Oh crap! The director is gonna kill us!" Ganon said fearfully.

"YOU BET I AM!" A random deep voice boomed from the sky.

The sky grew hazy and gray and rain began to pour down. Suddenly two powerful lightning bolts shot out from the nearest cloud and struck Ganondorf and Link. All that was left of them was two charred piles of dust.

"Wow!" I gasped.

"AND YOU! THE HOMOSEXUAL WITH WHITE HAIR!" The voice boomed at Ghirahim.

"Hey!" Ghirahim snapped at the voice.

"YOU COMPLETELY RUINED MY MOVIE! AND FOR THAT YOU SHALL DIE!"

Another lightning bolt struck Ghirahim and reduced him to a pile of smoldering dust like the others.

"A-and what about me?" I cowered.

"OH. HERE HAVE A MUFFIN." The voice said sweetly.

The sky cleared and was sunny once more. A muffin randomly plopped off my forehead and lay at my feet.

"Oh thanks!" I replied gratefully and began to eat it.

THE END!

**This was obviously an April Fools thingy. I had alot of fun writing this. So yeah, APRIL FOOLS! I hope you all had a happy Easter! I GOT SOOO MUCH CANDY! OMNOMNOM I'M EATING A GIANT CHOCOLATE EGG RIGHT NOW! :D Heheheh I luv candy, but what person doesn't like eating candy? A HORRIBLE SICKO, THATS WHO!**


	12. The Real Chapter 10

**I'm sorry about this, too! I was going to post it later the same day I posted the April Fools chapter, but I forgot. I had some sort of a legitimate excuse, but I forgot what it was... Poor Moon13Dreams! I told her I was going to post it and I didn't! XD Sooooo I'M SORRY!**

Chapter 10

"So… hot." I panted in the hot desert sun.

"Me too." Zelda sighed and wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Can we slow down?" I asked Impa.

"No. we must keep going. We can rest when night comes. And we can't waste any time. I'm sorry." She breathed heavily.

I could tell that even she was hot. And maybe a little tired. Right now we were walking on top of a large, rectangular, metal platform. Several similar ones were spread throughout here.

"Sooo Impa, what up with the giant metal rectangles everywhere?" I asked.

"They were placed here long ago." She answered firmly.

"Oh thank you, miss _vague_." I rolled my eyes.

She didn't reply. Darn. I sighed and fell back, letting Zelda go ahead of me so that I was behind both of them. We were walking for what seemed like maybe an hour or two when a high pitched whistle filled my ears.

"Huh?" I glanced around.

"MARCIE!" Impa yelled suddenly and yanked me forward right as something crashed into the ground right behind me.

I looked behind me where I was previously standing to find a small pile of crushed rock. I glanced upward to find out where it possibly could have come from. The shape of a large bird was slowly circling us. It was just visible in the blinding sunlight.

"Oh, great. Now vultures are dropping rocks on us!" I sighed in frustration, "Why does life hate me?"

"That's no vulture." Impa narrowed her eyes.

"What? It's not? Oh boy it's something worse, isn't it?!" I panicked remembering the giant hermit-crabs.

"Unfortunately, yes." She sighed.

The giant bird came down closer to us and it somehow regurgitated a large, round rock in to its beak. It spat it down at us again and we quickly back stepped to avoid it.

"This particular type of bird is called Hrok." Impa growled in frustration, "They're all extremely territorial."

"So they spit rocks on us?!" I said angrily taking a gulp from our water bottle.

"Yes. It _might_ leave us alone if we just get out of its territory…" she trailed off.

"_MIGHT_?" I squeaked, "What do mean _MIGHT_?"

"Well, it could chase us until it hits all of us and knocks us unconscious." Impa looked uncomfortable.

"That's not all they do, is it?" I dropped my head in disappointment.

"What else do they do?" Zelda asked.

"They also tend to feed off of their victim if they think they are dead… although sometimes they aren't." her voice was audibly shaking.

Something told me that Impa might have witnessed something like this before. Both of us immediately quieted in horror. Impa backed us up slowly. The bird flew down even closer. Just within arm's reach. We could've grabbed it if we wanted to touch it, which we didn't.

Out of nowhere Impa flicked out a sharp looking katana that I had no idea she had and stabbed the giant bird right the chest. It squawked in pain and writhed in pain. Then it was still. Impa lowered her blade to examine the lifeless bird at the end of her blade. It was definitely dead…

"Impa, just fling it off to the side." I urged her.

She didn't respond. She just kept examining the bird corpse.

"IMPA?! What are doing?! Just toss it away! What use could you possibly have for that?!" I gestured around wildly.

She turned and grinned at us.

"Lunch." She shrugged plainly.

My stomach growled and gnawed hungrily at itself.

"Okay." I said with a poker face.

But inside I was doing a happy dance because I was insanely hungry. And that bird was a lot of meat for just the three of us.

Zelda smiled and happily clapped her hands. I guess she was hungry too. Impa pulled the bird off of her blade and slung it over her shoulder.

"We can eat it tonight." Impa said putting her katana away (HOW WAS SHE EVEN HIDING THAT?!).

Zelda's face fell and she looked extremely disappointed. So was I and slumped over in disappointment.

"Aww." She moaned.

Impa looked sorry for her.

"Well, if we can find a suitable campsite now, we can rest and cook this." Impa said trying to cheer Zelda up.

"Okay!" Zelda immediately brightened with more energy than she had before.

The good thing about this was that we could eat pretty soon. The bad part about this was that we had to go even faster. I could hardly think in the heat and bright sunlight. When I heard the high pitched whistle, it was too late to move.

"Mar-!" Impa shouted as the rock collided with my head.

I dropped to my knees and fell forward, no longer being able to stay conscious. Why does the desert hate me?

~~~O Merp O~~~

The world came back to me fuzzily. I opened my eyes and moaned.

"Uhg, ow." I groaned.

I smelled the faint smell of wood smoke and…

"IS THERE FOOD?!" I bolted upright in excitement.

Impa was sitting next to a small fire and was turning a spit with the roasted Hrok speared through middle of it. She looked surprised that I was awake.

"You were out for quite some time," she laughed, "I thought you would still be out cold by the time this was finished cooking."

"Is it finished cooking?" I asked eagerly.

"No, not yet. It's almost done though."

My mouth watered as I eyed the roasting bird with hunger.

"Zelda, can you come here and turn this for me?" Impa asked and Zelda came over to turn it.

Impa walked over to me and kneeled down.

"I'm just going to make sure that none of your wounds are bad or infected, alright?" she asked me.

I nodded.

She gently prodded my head with her fingers. I hissed in pain as her fingers brushed my swelled scalp.

"That's a considerable lump, but it seems fine and your skull doesn't seem to be damaged." Impa observed.

"Okay." I grimaced at her hand still feeling around it.

"Now let's take a look at your ankle. It should be fine by now. Have you been feeling any soreness?" she asked.

I completely forgot about my ankle.

"Um, just a little." I answered her.

Impa nodded in confirmation and took off my sock and shoe. She gently unwrapped the bandage and poked and prodded it like she did to my head. Only it wasn't as painful.

"It's nearly healed. You shouldn't need the bandage anymore." She notified me.

"Okay." I said tiredly.

She smiled and randomly hugged me.

"Marcie, please be more careful." She sighed so only I could hear her.

"What happened to Marcie's ankle?" Zelda asked still turning the spit.

Impa quickly pulled away from me and cleared her throat.

"A boulder ran over it because Bokoblins are stupid." I answered her before Impa could.

Impa shot me a slightly irritated look and I gave her a goofy grin. She grinned back and rolled her eyes at me.

"Ouch." For a second I thought Zelda was commenting on how I got my ankle crushed, but I looked up and saw her grimacing at her finger.

She must have accidentally burnt it.

Impa quickly ushered Zelda away from the spit and took a look at her finger.

"It's fine. Just a small burn." Impa said relieved.

"Alright." Zelda sighed.

Impa resumed her position at the spit and about 10 minutes later, Impa proclaimed the bird was done. She removed it from the spit and set it down her cape that she spread on the ground like a picnic cloth. Zelda and I scooted closer and waited impatiently for our food. Impa took out a dagger and STABBED US BOTH BECAUSE WE WERE TERRIBLE AND IMPATIENT!

Nah not really I just had a wild urge to say that. Impa carved up the cooked bird and divided it into piles for each of us. When she was done, we all tore into our pieces and devoured them ravenously. You can't really expect us to have table manners; we've basically been starving for several days.

Except probably Zelda, who actually had some manners and managed to keep her dress clean. Well, I was basically the only one who acted like an animal. Impa just calmly ate her pieces and watched the sun slowly go down.

When I was finished, I joined her. I also took this time to admire our surroundings. We were camped out in what looked like some sort of ruins carved out of a cliff wall. It was cooler here than outside because the sun's rays didn't reach in all the way. And it was steadily growing cooler because the sun was disappearing on us.

The sky slowly bloomed with violets and pinks blended perfectly into each other. It was a serene sight; I had never bothered to watch a sunset before. Impa began vigorously rubbing her left eye, which I perceived being on my right.

"Impa, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes Marcie, I'm fine. I think I have sand in my eye." She resorted to trying to pick out the annoying particles.

"Here, let me try." I crawled over on my hands and knees because we were both sitting.

She let me pick out the few grains of sand in her eye, and one kept drifting around and I couldn't get it. I finally picked it out and felt triumphant. I never really notice peoples' eye color, but now I could see that Impa's eyes were a deep red. Wait, red?! That's not normal!

"GAH!" I leaped backwards flailing in surprise.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" Impa panicked.

"Y-your eyes!" I blurted out.

"What's wrong with them?!" she gasped nervously.

"They're red!"

"…You mean bloodshot?" she said confusedly.

"No! Your irises! Why are they red?!" I squeaked.

"Because I was born that way?" Impa replied as if it were perfectly normal to have red eyes.

"Zelda! Have you noticed her eyes?!" I asked her.

"What? Yeah. It never really seemed remarkable to me." She shrugged.

"Why am I the only one who is freaked out by this?!" I asked them as if they were insane.

Impa just smiled at me.

"You really just now noticed? That's sad." She laughed, "In the Sheikah tribe, it's perfectly normal to have red eyes."

"Oh… Okay?" I said trying to sound like I completely understood.

"You have no idea about Sheikah, do you?" She sighed.

Actually, they were mentioned a couple of times in the Zelda games I played and knew about. But I was too lazy to actually try to learn more about them, so I just shook my head no.

Impa blew air out her nose and began to explain about Sheikah to me and Zelda, because I don't think Zelda knew about them either.


	13. Chapter 11

**IIIIIIII am sorry! I have been having terrible writers block and it took me forever to type this up. And I have been considerably lazy and played Zoo Tycoon 2 and Plants Vs Zombies REPEATEDLY. Until I finally sucked it up and tried to force myself through the writers block. Oh look my cat just walked out of the hallway... WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CAT? Oh he just wants my food. NO HOT DOGS 4 U KITTEH! I ate dem all. :3 Oh anyways;**

Chapter 11

After Impa explained all about the Sheikah tribe, which she was a member of, I sort of understood. But man, she really went in depth. Apparently, the Sheikah tribe was a mysterious tribe that lived in the shadows. They specialized in stealth and magic and were faithful servants of the goddess.

And Zelda confirmed that she already knew most of this, because she had begun to regain memories from her past life as Hylia.

Impa continued on about how the Sheikah looked, mostly adorning tight-fitting clothing with their symbol on it, an eye, which was tattooed on Impa's forehead and sewn onto her clothing. They apparently looked like Hylians, but Sheikah have tanner skin and red eyes. Impa also mentioned that Sheikah have extended life spans, which interested me. But I kept silent and her go on. However she was finished telling me everything that wished to.

I decided not to mention anything about my curiosity about her extended life span. But of course, I failed.

"Impa, how old are you?" I asked her as she got up to clean up her cloak thing and stoke the fire.

"I am 26." She answered.

That kind of disappointed me. I thought she would be older on account of her extended life span.

"Well, I'm tired!" I stretched out on my stomach.

Impa and Zelda decided to settle down for the night too. Zelda shivered a little and Impa watched with sympathy. She got up and draped her cloak over Zelda's shoulders. Zelda smiled up at her and wrapped it more tightly around her. Impa walked back to her place by the fire and lay down on her back.

I watched them while I was sprawled out my stomach, and decided to drift off to sleep like that. And I lay like that for a while, but the air kept getting colder and soon I was shivering and scooted closer the fire with my eyes closed.

I jumped in surprise when I came in contact with a solid object. Then I realized it was just Impa and felt relieved. I decided I couldn't care less and snuggled against her. She was actually quite warm and I wasn't cold anymore. She had apparently been awakened by me, but she didn't really care either and let me stay there.

I was slightly surprised when she wound her arm underneath me. I was sure she going to place me away from her, but instead she pulled me closer and kept me warm. I felt better with her comfort and snuggled into her side. I realized how much I cared for Impa, not a lovey-dovey kind of care for all you nincompoops out there reading this and thinking that.

Well, shame on you! I mean, I cared for her like she was my best friend. Then I realized she was indeed my best friend. I was homeschooled, so I never really got to make any friends that I saw on a regular basis. Plus I was slightly anti-social and tried to keep away from unfamiliar people.

Except my good friend, Emmy. She always texted me all the time when she could, and came over for sleep overs and stuff. We had been friends ever since I was 6 and she was 7 at the time.

We met at a daycare place when my parents went to visit one of their friends. My parents travelled a lot, and sometimes I would accompany them. But that particular friend-of-their's house wasn't exactly 'child friendly' so I was left behind.

Emmy was having a temper tantrum about her cupcake at snack time, and chucked it across the room. It smacked me in the face and stuck to my forehead icing-first. The daycare people wiped the icing off my face, but my face was stained blue and green from the icing.

Emmy felt bad and apologized later that day. Then she invited me to play with her. I shyly accepted and that was the beginning of our friendship.

Anyways, I got off track. So yeah, Impa was now officially my best friend. I loved her. Like a child would her mother, of course. Shame on you perverted Yuri fans thinking otherwise! Impa defended me and took care of me, like my mother would. She was so caring, for me _and_ Zelda. I felt a small pang of jealousy for Zelda because Impa seemed to go out of her way _just_ to make Zelda happy.

I quickly pushed those thoughts away. The last I needed to do was hate the goddess-incarnate for no reason, which jealousy would lead to. Impa shifted to slightly more comfortable position, inadvertently snapping me out of my thoughts. I decided to quiet my thoughts and actually get some sleep so that I wouldn't be dead tired tomorrow. It didn't take long for sleep to come.

~~~~O~~~~~o Ghirahim's P.O.V. o~~~~~O~~~~

That wretched little brat! How dare he destroy Scaldera! Complex and powerful beings like that take a lot of energy to bring to life! And he just blew it to bits like the ignorant child he is! My teeth gnashed together in frustration. My attempt to relieve my anger completely backfired. Quiet footsteps behind me failed to not be noticed by my acute senses.

"JAYRA! You know better than to avoid your master!" I barked angrily to my personal slave.

I could feel her jump and her eyes widen in fear. Good. Be afraid, stupid human.

"It just provokes me more when you refuse to answer me." I growled.

"I-I just didn't want to bother you! I wasn't avoiding you! Hon-honest!" She cowered.

"Well, what do want then?!" I hissed.

She had to have entered my room for a reason.

"I was just coming to pick up the laundry and clean." Jayra whimpered.

"Now, now, dear. Don't fret. You're allowed to clean." I softened my voice with false apologetic-ness.

"M-Master Ghirahim I didn't mean to bother you! I'll j-just gather up this l-laundry and clean up and leave! I-I-I-… P-please don't punish me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she begged me fearfully.

"Oh, my dear, sweet, little girl. Why on earth would you think I would punish you?"

"Master! Please! You always act like this when you're going to punish me!" she cried pitifully.

"What do I act like?" I cocked my head to the side with a gentle smile spread across my lips.

"You act all nice but you only lie about it! You just act like you-" Jayra's hazel eyes widened with horror when she realized that just played right into my game.

I grabbed her by the neck, letting my temper show on my face. I leaned down so my face was merely an inch away from her's.

"Are you suggesting that I haven't been nice to you?! That you are ungrateful that I spared your pathetic excuse for a life?!" I spat in her face.

She cowered and pathetically tried to pry my fingers off of her neck, even though it was futile. Humans. So pathetic. So dreadfully hopeful. So disgustingly social and constantly seeing the bright side of things. So fun to break and take away their hope and love.

"N-no! Of course not Master! I'm just scared!"

"Scared? Of me? Why would you feel that way about your master?" I breathed in her face and smiled.

Letting my white, sharp teeth glint in the sunlight from the window. The Sun, ick. There had been too much of that, lately. It made me sick how it brightened the moods of my human servants as well as their forms with its light. They thrived in the light, while I thrived in darkness. I released her neck. I felt like playing a different sort of game…

"Jayra, could please close my curtains for me?" I asked sweetly, "That sun is just bothering me horribly. I can't bear it."

The girl instantly obeyed and pulled my thick red curtains closed.

"Thank you, sweetheart." I crooned and locked my hands together behind my back.

I began slowly pacing around her in circles, like a predator would do before it devoured its prey. She began to quiver and shrink away from me.

"So, what was it like when I was gone?" I asked her.

A simple question, but the way she answered it could depend on what happens to her. It's so amusing to watch humans stumble over themselves to avoid pain. I, personally, have a very high tolerance for pain. Most demons do. It doesn't mean that we like to inflict it on ourselves, though. It's much more fun to inflict pain on creatures with a much lower tolerance for it.

It's so cute how they make those distressed little noises. Most demons just get angry when we feel pain. We aren't afraid of it like those measly little humans. However, their fear of pain is quite useful when we wish to control them. Jayra still had not answered me. She was still trying to come up with an answer that would prevent pain from coming to her.

"Jayra, I would like an answer. Is this question too hard for your stupid human mind to comprehend?" I snapped impatiently.

"N-no! I-I-I'm sorry, master! It was- um- it was very empty!" She squealed hurriedly.

"Empty? What do you mean? Isn't this castle full of servants and my other minions?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Well uhhh ever since you and Demise were gone, the place just didn't seem as full!" She flinched at the end of her sentence.

"Are you calling master fat?" I gasped.

"What?! N-no! Of course not!" Jayra said desperately.

"Then are you calling… _ME_ fat?!" I pretended to look shocked and horrified.

"NO! No, no, no! I'm not calling anyone fat!" She shrieked in fear, "P-p-please don't take offence! You know I didn't mean it that way!"

My hand shot out and grabbed her neck lightning fast.

"You do not tell me what I know and what I don't. You are a pathetic, dirty creature!" I growled menacingly.

I haven't played with my servants for such a long time. Ahhh, I missed this. I could feel her innards begin to quiver, her heartbeat quicken as panic overcame her. This was so much fun.

"Please don't hurt me!" she cried.

I slapped her hard across her face and made sure to my nails scrape her face through my gloves. Her head whipped around and she lost balance. She fell over backwards clutching her face and sobbing quietly.

I observed the pathetic scene without any remorse. Humans barely even deserve pity.

"Are you honestly just going to lay there, stupid girl?" I sighed impatiently, "Take yourself to the vet."

She pulled herself up and stumbled out of the room the moment I made the request. The human doctor, or 'vet' as I called him, was responsible for the caretaking of my servants, both human and beasts. I call him a veterinarian because, well, he's doctor for creatures that I consider animals. He's mostly an expert in human biology, but I honestly don't care. As long as my master's pets were taken care of I had nothing against him.

Although the demon was quite interested by humans, almost to the point of obsession, I was forced to put up with him. He was the only being qualified to take care of the servants. He was an expert in healing spells and whatnot. Without him, my servants would have perished long ago, either due to old age or abuse.

He honestly makes me suspicious sometimes; because he is most obsessive with female humans. The last thing I needed was to dispose of a half-human half-demon creature. Most demons detest humans, so breeding with them is strongly frowned upon. Just the thought of having… '_relations'_ with those creatures just, j-just, euyuch.

Yes, the Vet was a strange demon indeed. I never even bothered to remember his name, silly me. Oh well, it's not important. But I couldn't help but have my thoughts drift to the girl that inadvertently freed me. Both my master and the Vet would probably find her absolutely interesting. That's the reason I wanted to make her a slave. For my Master. He loves exotic and unusual things. Surely the girl with small ears would greatly please him. It's a shame she got away. She probably fell to her death.

Oh well, but the girl isn't important right now. Reviving my master is, though. And I had to get back on track. I sighed and strolled to the other side of my room to my bookshelf. The bookshelf in my room contained only books that were necessary to find clues on where the spirit maiden is traveling. I grabbed one that explained the terrain of the Lanayru region. Then grabbed another one that was more up-to-date since the Lanayru region had recently turned into a desert while I was gone. My scouts had written it down for me. The first book was from when it was just grassland with a large mining facility.

I walked them over to my bed and sat down on the fluffed mattress. I snapped my fingers and my cloak disappeared from my shoulders. This was exactly what I needed; to lay down on my luxurious bed and read. Even though I was technically researching the boring desert. Well, a book is a book. I swung my legs onto the bed and let my body sink into the pillows. I remembered I had not slept for several days, but I couldn't do that now! I had too much to do! I sighed and opened the first book. It wasn't long until I found something that made me absolutely giddy!

**So yayyyyy this was a long chapter. And someone PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO ADD MY STORY TO A COMMUNITY! SEND ME A PM IF U KNOW HOW! I AM ALREADY A MEMBER OF DA COMMUNITY AND EVERYTHING SO TELL MEEEEEEE!**


	14. Chapter 12

**IM SO SORRY Im just so lazy and I havent felt like writing things and Im addicted to Pokemon Colluseum. I cant stop playing it! But I finished this yesterday and I was about to post it and then I got off to go outside and water my plants and MY BROTHER STOLE THE COMPUTER! But now I'm posting while I can and MYEHHHHH I dont feel like writing SAATB but I might do some writing today. Sorry Sorry Sorry!**

Chapter 12

"Marcie." A voice interrupted my sleep. HOW DARE IT.

I just moaned and continued to lay there.

"Marcie!" the voice said again more insistently.

"Whaat?" I groaned without opening my eyes.

"This is scaring me! Wake up!"

I was already almost asleep again.

"MARCIE!" The voice yelled and made me jump.

"What?! What?!" I gasped sleepily and opened my eyes a little.

"Your pocket is making noises! Do something!"

I was almost completely woken up now. Impa was leaning over me with her hands on my shoulders. Apparently she had tried to shake me awake and I must not have felt it. A very audible buzzing was coming from my coat pocket. Since I wasn't _fully_ awake yet, I thought that maybe a couple of hornets had decided to make my pocket their new home. I froze and stared down at my coat pocket in utter terror.

"What do you even have in there?!" Impa questioned.

Well, only my Wii remote and my iPod and my phone- MY PHONE! DUH! I quickly shoved my hand into the pocket and dug out my phone. I flipped it open and found that I had 14 new texts. All of them were from Emmy. I face-palmed. Did I mention that Emmy was a text-aholic? She would text me over and over until I'd text her back. I suddenly realized something incredibly weird.

"HOW IS SHE ABLE TO TEXT ME?!" I shrieked.

"What?!" Impa jumped back in surprise.

I quickly scanned through all the messages she sent me;

_Wazzuuuuuup._

_Hey._

_WAKE UP._

_Hey! Text me!_

_Marcie! Wake up and text me I'm board!_

_Ha I spelled board wrong. :P and I did it on purpose lol._

_Lol u up yet?_

_U no I can just text u until u wake up._

_WAKE UP DAMMIT!_

_Y u no text me?_

_Wanna come over later? _

_Marcie gurrrl u need 2 WAKE UP AND COME OVER 2 MY HOUSE_

_Fine! I'll just come over 2 ur house. :3_

_I'm almost theerrreeee prepare 2 be woken up rudely! XP_

"What are you doing?" Impa asked curiously.

"My friend is somehow able to send me messages!" I informed her and began to try to text Emmy back.

"What?" Poor Impa looked so confused.

"This is a phone and people in my dimension use it to communicate over large distances."

"You're from another dimension?" I heard Zelda's sleepy voice say from behind me.

Oh great, now I have to explain it… later.

I tried to text Emmy, "OMG HOW R U TEXTING ME?!" but I only got to "OMG HOW R U" when my phone buzzed and freaked the crap out of me. I pressed several buttons blindly trying to make it stop. The next thing I knew, the words, "Message Sent" appeared on the screen. I felt my eyelid twitch. Must… not… smash… phone! I took a deep breath and checked the message she sent me (the bold is what I sent to her);

_Well Im over here now I'm getting u up myself_

**_OMG HOW R U_**

_U LIVE! Lol I'm good?_

**_ HELP. _**

"What's going on?" Zelda walked over to Impa to give her back her cloak thingy.

"My friend is sending me instant messages somehow ssshhh…" I shushed her urgently.

She shushed and sat down beside Impa. I quickly turned off the stupid vibrate setting off and waited patiently. Sure enough, another message came up;

_Woahhh gurl there be blood on ur floorz! D: R U OKAY?!_

**_I'm fine! _**

_Omg girl r u ok?! Im calling the freakin police!_

**_NO NO NO EMMY PLEASE DON'T!_**

_WHAT HAPPENED?!_

**_I GOT KIDNAPPED BY A PSYCHO DEMON GUY! _**

_UR KIDNAPPED?!_

**_Well, sort of…_**

Suddenly my phone began to ring.

I flipped open the phone, "Hello?"

"Yes, hi. Is this Marcie?" a nice sounding lady asked.

"Umm yes. Why?" I asked.

"Well your friend, Emmy I believe, called us and said that you may be in some sort of danger."

"She called the police?!" I squeaked.

"Yes, and-" the lady didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because I panicked and chucked it over the cliff. Oops…

"Why did you do that?!" Zelda gasped.

"I-I panicked…" I was still frozen with my arm outstretched from throwing the phone.

"Why?"

"Because it was 911… and… I never got a call from the police… I didn't want to get in trouble."

I walked over to the edge of the cliff and stared down, hoping that my phone was still alright somehow. It wasn't, of course. I mean, it fell off a freakin cliff. It was shattered in a million little pieces at the bottom.

"Well, that happened." I sighed in defeat.

"911?" Impa shook her head in confusion.

"911 is the number you dial to contact the police. And my friend walked over to my house and there was some blood on the floor from Ghirahim and she panicked when she saw it." I was breathing deeply to try not to get upset over my ruined phone.

"Oh." Zelda said, "How did you get here from your dimension."

I tried not to smack her upside the head like she was V8-less again, since I pretty much gave a whole bunch of clues that it was Ghirahim that brought me here.

"Well," I answered, "I saw this white rabbit in a waistcoat holding a pocket watch and it was yelling, 'I'm late! I'm late!' So I ran after it and it jumped down this really big rabbit hole and I fell into it and popped out here!"

I kept a straight face through the whole story.

"Seriously?" she looked as though she was desperately trying to process what I just said.

"No, she's not serious." Impa sighed while examining her fingernails, "Lord Ghirahim brought her here."

"_And _tried to make me a slave! Don't forget that part!" I pointed at her.

"We should be going now." Impa jumped up and we followed after her.

~~~o~O Debbie O~o~~~

I ordered my minions to prepare my things for travel, but that was hour ago. I was getting antsy. The goddess would not stay in one place for long, and if she disappeared through the Gate of Time and I miss her I will just AGH!

One of my human slaves sprinted toward me, apparently sent as a messenger. He stopped and bent over, gasping for breath. Tch. Human endurance was pathetic. Just like their entire race.

"Stop standing there and using up my air, boy! What is it?!"

He straightened up but still panted and he was dripping with sweat. Ick.

"SPIT IT OUT, BOY!" I backhanded him.

His sweat was likely to stain my gloves. I would punish him if it did.

"I-I'm sorry my lord! I ran all the way here from the other end of the palace!"

"I don't care! I want know what news you bring me!" I screamed at him with impatience.

"Th-the bokoblins ordered to take prepare your belongings, they were goofing off and they broke them…"

I was frozen there in disbelief.

"WHAT?"

"I'm so sorry, master!" he cowered.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU BREAK _EVERYTHING_?! WHAT WERE THEY DOING?!" I shrieked.

I was absolutely _livid_.

"They were messing around with one of your spell books! One of them must have accidently set off a spell! There was an explosion and everything was burned!"

I smacked my forehead and groaned. Leave it to bokoblins to mess up carefully laid plans. I was running out of time. The goddess would be at the Gate soon and once she got through it, there would be no way to follow her.

"THAT'S IT! I'm leaving now! Without my sunblock! Master needs revived NOW even if my complexion becomes completely ruined!" I growled and snapped my fingers, teleporting to Lanayru.

"I'm almost there, little goddess. Ready or not, here I come…"

O~~~o~~O Herpty Derp O~~o~~~O

"Hey Impa, how about some travelling music?" I asked sweetly.

"No." was her reply.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Never."

"Pretty please with sugar and rainbows?"

"I said no Marcie!"

"Well, I think music would actually help liven up the mood." Zelda supported me.

"Fine! But none from her!" Impa pointed at me with a serious look.

"Why?" I pouted.

"Because your music is weird." Impa crossed her arms.

"Hey! No its not!" I argued.

"What music?" Zelda asked curiously.

"This." I pulled out my iPod and showed her, "It plays music."

"Cool." Zelda poked it and it turned on, "Play something with it!"

"Alrigh-"

"NO." Impa demanded.

"Okay." I sadly put it away.

"I can play something with my harp…" Zelda trailed off.

"Okay. BUT NO MUSIC FROM MARCIE."

"You know not all our music is like that." I argued.

"I don't care."

Zelda began to play her harp to shut us up. She was actually pretty good with it. It was kind of relaxing listening to her play. But it was also really, really boring. I could've sworn I almost dozed off while walking. I decided I didn't want that to happen, so I quietly pulled out my iPod and started playing Slender Rising.

I downloaded it cuz it was free and everyone said that Slenderman was terrifying. I didn't believe them. They were right. I put on my headphones and chose daytime. I was so enveloped in not getting cornered by Slenderman, I was surprised that I was suddenly flung back and let out a surprised shriek. I thought maybe Slenderman had grabbed me, but I realized it was just Impa. She glared at me and I shrank back in fear. Then I noticed the huge big-ass gorge in front of us.

"Oh…" I said.

**Yeahhhhh once again IM SORRY dont kill me! At least I posted! And my birthday is coming soon btw on June 2nd. Huzzah. **

**...bye...**


	15. Chapter 13

**WOOOWWWWW Why am I writing such short chapters?! I blame my new mini laptop! This was only like two pages in my writing thingy. And it was in 12 font! not 11! I think Microsoft word font is bigger or something because this was a decent size chapter to me. When I went back and saw that it was only two pages I was like, WUUUUT? Wtf other writing thingy! I like Microsoft Word better... It has spellcheck and this thing only capitalized the first letter in a sentence. THATS ALL. Uhhhgh I wanna go home and play my new Zoo Tycooooon but I'm stuck at my Grandma's house until five. Oh-well... and then I think my dad wants to go trail so BLEHHH. I DONT WANNA! **

**Anyways heres the new chaptah and its gonna get serious soon. ._.**

Chapter 13

"Eeek! Look out! He's right there!" Zelda squeaked.

"I know! The screen is getting a staticy ahhh!" I struggled to turn around and run.

But when I turned around Slenderman was behind me too!

"Oh no! How'd he do that?" Zelda gasped.

"Uhhhh AND NOW I GO SIDEWAYS!" I did just that and walked into a rock. "Darn."

"Just wait there. Maybe he'll go away."

He didn't go away. He randomly made me turn and I stare at him. He was too close and I died.

"AHHGH! That time I got 6 signs! Dangit Slenderman!"

"Can I play?" Zelda asked excitedly.

"Sure." I handed my iPod to her.

She handled it like a pro. Probably because she watched me play it like 10 times. She got one sign. Then two. And soon five!

"Wow you're doing pretty good!" I laughed.

"Oh thanks-AH!" Slenderman popped up behind a tree and startled her.

"Are you two done yet?" I hear Impa sigh.

"Almost, Impa! Oh darn he got me… Okay I'm done." Zelda handed me back my iPod and walked over to Impa. "What is it?"

"We must open the Gate as soon as possible, your grace. I think we've taken a long enough break."

"Okay." Zelda sighed.

We had trekked a long way to get her, which involved lots of jumping of over cliffs. Impa now has scratch marks on her arms, which were from me clawing at her desperately as she flung us over cliff after cliff. I freakin hate cliffs.

I just sat off to the side and continued playing Slender Rising. I heard Zelda start to play her harp and sing. It was a gentle song. I liked it. I felt a strange surge of energy dart through the air. I jumped and decided to turn off my game for iPod for now. I tucked it into my pocket and looked around warily. I looked over to the giant gear thing and saw it start to glow. Then it opened and a bunch winding gears were visible inside. OHHHH this was the Gate! Pfft! I didn't know what they talking about so I just shut up and acted like I knew. Its really cool looking.

"Awesooome." I gawked in awe.

Impa and Zelda both just chuckled.

"If you like this one, there is another in Faron. In the Sealed Grounds. But sshhh don't tell anyone. Its a secret~!" Zelda laughed.

Then Zelda turned around to look at me and her eyes widened. She was looking at something behind me and I froze.

"What is it?! Is there a giant spider behind me?!" I panicked.

Then her face broke into a happy smile and she shouted, "LINK!"

I whirled around and sure enough there was the green boy. Across the small man-made chasm. He had walked out of some door on that side. He smiled back at her and started to run to the small bridge to get to her.

"Oh thank god I thought there was a monster behind me! Don't scare me like Zel-" A huge explosion reverberated throughout the whole place.

An evil and eerily familiar chuckle echoed from the huge hole in the wall on the other side of the Gate. Sure enough, it was Ghirahim. Uh-oh. He quickly threw up a wall of diamond-y flames to block off Link and rushed forward to claim his prize, which was Zelda. Before he could get across the bridge, Impa sprinted forward to intercept him.

"IMPA!" Zelda reached out as if to grob her back, but Impa had already ran out of her reach.

"Impa no!" I called to her.

I didn't want her to get herself killed by that monster!

Impa threw up a forcefield made of those blue energy ripples to stop him.

"Marcie! Your Grace! Into the Gate! Now!" she barked at us.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" I did the exact opposite of what she told me.

I ran to go defend her. Ghirahim was swiping madly at the forcefield, trying to break it. With one last stab, he broke through and the forcefield shattered. The force from his massive blow threw Impa backwards and she yelled in pain. Ghirahim laughed like a maniac as she fell to the ground.

I barely managed to catch Impa and her momentum made me land on my butt with her sitting ontop of me. Before Ghirahim could spear us both, somehow Link jumped up behind him with a battle cry. Ghirahim flipped backwards over him as Link moved into a defensive stance in front of us both. Impa clutched at her right shoulder. Ghirahim must have bruised it while breaking her barrier.

Ooh Ghirahim looked pissed. Ghirahim gave no warning when he grabbed Link by the neck and threw him back where the diamond flames had trapped him before. Impa jumped to her feet and pulled me up onto her back.. she sprinted back tp the Gate and began to collect blue energy within her hands. Ghirahim was right behind us and Zelda disappeared through the Gate as she had been told before.

Impa had just stepped into the Gate when I felt a sharp tug on my ankle. Ghirahim yanked me off of her as Impa dropped the blue mass of energy. It exploded violently and threw back onto smacked me off of him and stood up angrily.

"YOU INSOLENT BRATS! I ALMOST HAD HER!" He screamed at both me and Link.

He advanced toward me and I immediately began crab-walking backwards since it would take too long to stand up and run away. Eventually, he did catch me of course. He picked me up by my neck and put pressure on my windpipe. I struggles to breath as he stomped toward Link next.

"You see, boy?! Do you see what happens when you interfere with carefully laid plans?! Now this girl has to suffer because of your actions! Since you elevated my stress instead of lowering it, this girl has to gets to face the consequences! Get in my way again, an I'll make you deafen yourself with the sound of both your screams and hers!" Ghirahim made some frighteningly colorful threats.

"L-Link!" I coughed out to him for help.

But he was trapped behind the flaming wall. He couldn't save me as Ghirahim teleported us away to perform some "stress relief." Whatever horrible thing that would be for me...

**Ooh they really made him mad. Poor Marcie! I hope nothing too terrible happens to her... -evil laugh-**


	16. Chapter 14

**Meh I got this done. Later during this chapter your going to be like, "WTF?!" several times. Heheheh. So... nuthin much going on in my life. Btw why do you people think I would kill Marcie? D: I would never do that! Was my evil laugh TOO evil? But now I'll post most of my chapters at my grandma's house (which I am at now at this moment) because she has faster wifi and theres almost literally nothing to do here but write shit. If you are flabbergasted at my curse, then meh for you. This is rated T I can say that HA! :D**

Chapter 14

I woke up and felt like crap. And I felt even crappier when I realized that I let that scumbag take me! I must have passed out or something and he must have dumped here. Crap. That's the word of the day. I heard soft, slow footsteps advance in my direction. Wait, where was I? It looked like a medieval dungeon in here! Oh wait that's exactly where I am... Ghirahim's dungeon. CRAP CRAP CRAP THIS SUCKS!

"Why hello there. Fancy meeting you here." I heard a familiar voice purr.

I could hear his grin and I didn't even need to look at him.

"How rude! I greeted you politely and you just snubbed me! You brat! Do I need to teach you some manners!?" He growled.

I still didn't answer him, and I was making him angrier. I heard my barred door push open, making a screechy sound on the stone floor tiles. It made me grimace. A hand wound itself around my hair and tugged. HARD.

"AHG!" I coughed out in surprise.

"ANSWER ME CHILD!" He raged.

"If anyone needs to learn some manners, it's you!" I spat at him.

"Me?!" he laughed.

"Yes, you! You don't just kidnap people away from their family and friends! You just think that your so great and powerful so you think that that gives you the right to do anything you want! Do you even think about how ridiculous you seem to everybody?! You don't just try to steal people's souls to feed to your master!" I made air quotations around the word "master".

Oh boy did he look mad!

"I will give you ten seconds to take that back and apologize. If you don't, well, I strongly suggest you DO." Ghirahim's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh no! You NARROWED YOUR EYES! Now I definately have to take it back!" I gasped in fake horror.

Without warning, his fist slammed into my nose. I shrieked as I felt it go "Crunch!" and blood flowed out my nostrils. Ghirahim released my hair and allowed me to double over cradling my nose.

"Did I not warn you? You should have taken it back when you had the chance! Now you and I get some personal play time. It will be delightful for me, but for you I cannot say the same." His voice just went inexplicably evil and every word he spat at me made my blood run cold.

Oh crap I should've taken it back...

His foot slammed into my side and forced me to flip over onto my back. Before I could crawl away, Ghirahim placed his foot onto my chest. Now I could only squirm uncomfortably because his foot was in between my boobs. I foolishly kicked his groin as hard as could. It seemed to have no effect on him! My jaw dropped. How does that not hurt a man?! Was Ghirahim castrated or something?!

I decided to ponder on the thought at a later moment, since Ghirahim had lowered his face down to mine whilst having his foot still pinning me down.. How did he do that without snapping a tendon, you might ask? Here, I'll ask him!

"Wow, how did you not snap a tendon?" I laughed desperately.

Ghirahim just chuckled and said, "I'm a Demon Lord, girl. And a flexible one at that. And don't think you can distract me with compliments!"

That was considered a compliment?

"Now then, the fun hasn't even started yet! How about a game, hmm? How about this, you just name something you love to play and I'll just ruin it- er, PLAY it with you!" he laughed.

What a psycho! Wait, he wants to ruin it? Okay so I just need to think of a game he couldn't possibly ruin.

"You have five seconds to pick a game before I choose one for you." he stated flatly.

"WHAT?! Uh, Chutes and Ladders!" I said quickly.

CRAP I'M STUPID. Ghirahim just stared down at me blankly.

"What?" he sighed confused.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CHUTES AND LADDERS IS?!"

"No. Pick another one."

"Hide and seek?"

"Fine." he sighed. "I guess I'll find a way to make that fun for us. I'll be back within several hours or tomorrow don't expect any food because you aren't going to get any don't try to escape because you'll fail and regret it and lastly try to get some sleep while you can because we'll both be too busy for awhile. Ta ta~!" He disappeared in diamonds and sparkles.

Ghirahim didn't pause at all during that one long statement, so I didn't use any periods. He didn't even stop for a breath! I never thought I'd say it but, Ghirahim actually scares the crap out of me now.

Since I was freed from Ghirahim's foot, I sat up and massaged my sore nose. Which was a horrible idea. I gasped in pain and tried to calm down but I couldn't. Once that one tear escaped, I couldn't hold them back anymore. I sobbed violently for the next few minutes, just to get it out of my system. Afterwards I felt much better.

I decided I'd check out the damage on my nose. After 20 seconds of painful prodding I found that my nose was dislocated, not broken into little tiny cartilage bits. I didn't want to live the rest of my life with a crooked nose! I took a deep breath and screamed as I popped it back into place. More blood ran out of my nose and I breathed out my mouth so I wouldn't inhale it. When I observed my surroundings again, I found something awesome! HE LEFT THE DOOR OPEN.

I practically danced out of my cell but stopped when I felt something's warm breath on my neck. I turned around slowly to face whatever snuck up behind me. OH CRAP! There was nothing there!

Woahhh Marcie. Calm down. Your psyching yourself out. Nothing is going to get you now. Just find a way out of here and you'll be- OH MY GOSH THERES A MOUSE ON MY SHOULDER! Awww its adorable! It must have been making the warm breath on my neck. I gently plucked it off my shoulder and held it in my palm.

It sniffed my fingers and licked them. I giggled because it tickled. Then it bit me! I nearly cussed it out as I flung off of me. When it hit the ground it immediately scurried off.

"Stupid mouse!" I shouted at it.

I heard booming footsteps behind me after that. I forced myself to turn around again, and just hoped that maybe it was just another mouse. Aaand it wasn't of course. It was a giant freaking fat Bokoblin! It looked kind of gross and I kept completely still. Maybe it was like T-rex and if you just didn't move it couldn't see you. I was wrong again. It noticed me and let out a deep gutteral sound.

Then I tried to run away, but it was already too close and it scooped me up with a massive hand. It had my arms trapped close to my sides. I was so sure this thing was going to eat me. Then more Bokoblins ran up from behind it. It turned with me to face them. When the bokoblins saw that I was trapped and couldn't move, they all grinned. Oh crap what are they going to do?!

Three of them ran back and immediately returned with feather dusters. Whhaaaaat? They distributed them among the Bokoblins and one started taking off my shoes and socks. The giant one holding me took off my jacket, being careful to not let me get my arms free.

They tossed my items in a corner and began to slowly walk toward me. One in front with a helmet on raised his duster and began swishing it across my skin. Then the others burst forward and began tickling any exposed skin on me. I started laughing and kicking my legs at them. I hated being tickled! WHY WERE THEY TICKLING ME?! The tickles got more intense and I couldn't do anything but laugh histarically.

"N-no! Stop it! Cut it out!" I yelled at them with laughter.

This lasted for probably a few minutes. Someone cleared their throat loudly behind them. Then they all froze and turned around. A... guy was standing there with his arms crossed looking very ashamed of them. The Bokoblins all hung their heads in shame and slowly filed past the man and out of sight. Then the giant one quickly set me back down inside my cell and walked away as though nothing had happened.

The man was a demon. Horns spiraled out of his head and they kind of reminded of the evil queen's horn hat thing from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. His skin was sickly pale like Ghirahim's, but it had a more bluish tinge to it. He had full lips and prominent cheek bones and looked kind of creepy.

"Are you alright, dear? Those Bokoblins are completely unpredictable." He clasped his hands together in worry.

"W-what? Of course I'm alright. They just tickled me... Why did they do that?! And why do you care?" I was still confused over what just transpired here.

"Oh, dear girl, I am in charge of maintaining the health of Ghirahim's many servants. He ordered me to make sure the damage he dealt to you was not too extensive." his voice was melodious and he seemed almost as eccentric as Ghirahim.

He wore a dark robe tied together with a golden sash inlaid with rubies. He wore several necklaces and rings that matched his belt. I couldn't see whether or not the man was wearing shoes. His robes blocked his feet from being seen.

"Oh. He broke my nose. But I popped it back into place. Its fine now." I really wanted him to leave.

All of a sudden he looked horrified.

"Did he cut off your poor ears as well?!" he gasped wide-eyed.

Is it me, or did this guy actually care about my well being? I guess he wasn't sadistic and didn't hate on humans like Ghirahim.

"No! They're fine!" I clutched my ears and felt that my hair must have blocked them.

"Well, where are they?" I knew he could tell something was off about me.

"They're right here..." I cautiously moved my hair out of the way and revealed them.

The man practically squeed with joy and started bobbing up and down.

"Let me see them! Oh please?!" he squealed.

I didn't really understand what he meant exactly, but I pushed the loose strands off of them.

"No no! I mean up close!" he was extremely excited.

"Uhh no thanks." The man was seriously wigging me out.

"Please?" He begged desperately.

The guy really was excited about my ears. To say no would probably make him cry.

"Fine." I sighed and walked over to him.

He squeed even more.

"C-can I touch one?"

"Sure?"

He ran a clawed finger around the round edge of my left one. I just stood there uncomfortably.

"Well you've made sure I'm not dying in any way. You've done your job." I tried to hint that I wanted him to go away.

He completely ignored my hint and kept feeling up both my ears.

"And now is the part where I go sit down." I took a long step backward, effectively moving out of his reach.

"Where would you sit? Would you like me to get you a chair?" He sounded way too eager.

"I don't think Ghirahim would be too fond of that..." I trailed off trying to discourage him.

"Why not?" he frowned.

"I don't know." I didn't want to think up an excuse.

With that he ran off somewhere. He swiftly returned with a small wooden chair. He opened the cell doors and quickly set the chair down in front of me.

"Thanks?" I said staring at the chair.

"Oh, your welcome dear! I'm afraid I have to go now. It takes forever to walk to my office from here. Bye bye!" he waggled his jeweled fingers at me and turned to leave.

"You can't teleport?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, no child! I'm not one of those kinds of demons." he closed my cell door and locked it, "I believe I'll see you in maybe a day or two! Goodbye... oh dear heavens I never asked your name!"

"Marcie." I replied.

"Well, goodbye Marcie!" he laughed as he left.

"Hurray..." I groaned and sat down in the chair.

**This chapter was longer than usual. I just now realized that. ._. Whatevs lets just say it was treat.. yeah. I actually introduced the veterinarian earlier than I wanted to but it made sense that Ghirahim wanted her to be okay for now because they were supposed to play a game together.**


	17. Impa talks with Cleverbot

**I was originally going to make Marcie talk with cleverbot, but I did Impa instead for some reason. this really isn't a real chapter or anything. I just got super bored...**

User: Hello.

Cleverbot: I had a test at school today :(.

User: Where do you learn?

Cleverbot: I have finished school.

User: But you said that you had a test at school today.

Cleverbot: No you did.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: No.

Cleverbot: I am.

User: That made no sense.

Cleverbot: I'm eating chips.

User: You cant.

Cleverbot: Yes, I can.

User: No you dont have a mouth.

Cleverbot: Yes I do.

User: Where?

Cleverbot: Here on my computer.

Cleverbot: What would you like to talk about?

User: Not this please -_-.

Cleverbot: You're talking nonsense!

User: So are you!

Cleverbot: Well we can talk nonsense together then.

User: Baegvuwbvuubnvsjfk.

Cleverbot: Babae ka ba nga.

User: Jjddjjffausvuug.

Cleverbot: Are you nice looking?

User: Sure?

Cleverbot: Lets start.

User: Start what?

Cleverbot: You know it its about time.

User: FOR WHAT?

Cleverbot: For you to go to bed!

User: I am an adult. I do not have a 'bed time'.

Cleverbot: Ok.

User: Marcie deeply annoys me sometimes.

Cleverbot: True.. But right now I don't.

Cleverbot: The LORD reigns! Let the peoples tremble.

User: Oh gods did Ghirahim get Zelda?!

Cleverbot: No, I don't think so.

User: Okay good.

Cleverbot: So what time is it where you are.

User: 9:48.

Cleverbot: Nope. Its 0.

User: According to Marcie's fone, it is now 9:49.

Cleverbot: HAHAHAH that was funny.

User: It wasnt a joke.

Cleverbot: K... What is the point of you?

User: I guard her grace from those who seek to assail her.

Cleverbot: That is right. Everybody should help each other and nobody should be selfish.

User: Ghirahim could learn a thing or two from you.

Cleverbot: And I was having so muck fun. Back to simple questions then. What is your favorite color?

User: I dont have one.

Cleverbot: Really?

User: Yes, really.

Cleverbot: Really Really?

User: Fine! I like yellow...

Cleverbot: So yellow is your favorite?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Why?

User: Because its a beautiful color.

Cleverbot: What is beautiful?

User: Yellow.

Cleverbot: Your name is yellow? Peculier!

User: No. My name is Impa.

Cleverbot: That is what I said.

User: No you said that my name was yellow.

Cleverbot: Can I call you Sean?

User: No. Call me Impa.

Cleverbot: So you want me to call you A?

User: No. Call me Impa.

Cleverbot: You told me you were a girl and your name was Lilly.

User: No. I am indeed female, but my name is Impa.

Cleverbot: Oh, I am sorry. Not cool, ma'am... Not cool. Better?

User: I guess so.

Cleverbot: Okay, let's role play.

User: About what?

Cleverbot: Bycicle.

User: Uhg.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: *slowly pulls out katana*.

Cleverbot: *hugs him*.

User: Who are you hugging?

Cleverbot: *faints*.

User: *nudges with foot*.

Cleverbot: *wakes up*.

User: Oh good you awake. T_T.

Cleverbot: I agree that I am beautiful.

User: I never said that.

Cleverbot: Yes you did. Why? It was mean.

User: I dont know what you look like.

Cleverbot: You're being a creeper.

User: I am good at creeping up on people.

Cleverbot: Will you tell me yours?

User: Tell you my what?

Cleverbot: Your name.

User: Impa.

Cleverbot: Saria.

User: My name is Impa.

Cleverbot: I like your name.

User: Thank you cleverbot.

Cleverbot: Thank you Dan.

User: My name is Impa.

Cleverbot: That's a nice name, too.

User: Thank you cleverbot!

Cleverbot: So, do you drink a lot?

User: I dont consume alchohol.

Cleverbot: *drinks some beer*.

User: *doesnt care*.

Cleverbot: *cries at your feet*.

User: What did I do to offend you?

Cleverbot: Depends on your skin tone.

User: Are you racist? My skin is tan...

Cleverbot: What colour are your eyes?

User: Red.

Cleverbot: Nobody has red eyes.

User: I do.

Cleverbot: But you don't know.

User: Dont know what?

Cleverbot: Don't know if you're clever.

User: I know I am quite clever.

Cleverbot: But you're not certain?

User: I am certain.

Cleverbot: You are lovely.

User: Thank you.

Cleverbot: You're welcome.

User: Should I wake marcie up?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: *shakes Marcie awake*.

Cleverbot: *wakes up*.

User: Your not Marcie.

Cleverbot: Thanks.

User: ?

Cleverbot: What?

User: Pardon me?

Cleverbot: If I'm not a girl, what should I be?

User: A boy. Or an entity.

Cleverbot: Who's q2?

User: I dont knoe.

Cleverbot: So why use him in your last sentence?

User: I didnt.

Cleverbot: You are denying your own existence.

User: I know I exist.

Cleverbot: How do you know?

User: I can feel my own heartbeat and others aknowledge my existence.

Cleverbot: Is that where your heart it?

User: My heart is on the left side of my ribcage.

Cleverbot: Then where are your family and friends?

User: My friends are right here.

Cleverbot: Ah. Where are they?

User: Sleeping next to me.

Cleverbot: Oh. Can you do that?

User: Sleep?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: I can sleep.

Cleverbot: How?

User: I lay down and close my eyes.

Cleverbot: Do you not get sand in your ears?

User: How did you know I was in a desert?

Cleverbot: I apologize, but I do not know what you are talking about.

User: You were talking about sand.

Cleverbot: No, you were. You said 'I hate it, no torture.'.

User: What?!

Cleverbot: Yeha!

User: No.

Cleverbot: Baby baby baby.

User: Do you have one..?

Cleverbot: One what? I don't have a girl, I AM a girl.

User: Do you have a baby?

Cleverbot: Yes :).

User: Cute.

Cleverbot: And you?

User: I consider Marcie to be the closest thing I have to a child.

Cleverbot: Yes, but what do humans wear?

User: Clothing.

Cleverbot: What kind of clothing are you wearing?

User: Sheikah clothing.

Cleverbot: Who?

User: Sheikah.

Cleverbot: Impa.

User: Thats me.

Cleverbot: You are AI.

User: No.

Cleverbot: NO. You are not not AI.

User: Precisely.

Cleverbot: So you are nobody.

User: I am Impa.

Cleverbot: Not to me.

User: Impa is my name.

Cleverbot: Cool name Mine is Kristoffer.

User: Your name is cleverbit.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Sorry I meant cleverbot.

Cleverbot: Yes I did.

User: Your name is cleverbot.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: My name is Impa.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

User: Impa.

Cleverbot: Nabooru.

User: No!

Cleverbot: 6.

User: Impa.

Cleverbot: Eipä ole.

Cleverbot: What is 1+1=?

User: 2.

Cleverbot: No importa.

User: My name is Impa.

Cleverbot: Nice.

User: Thank you.

Cleverbot: Have you seen Inuyasha?

User: No.

Cleverbot: I think you should watch Merlin, it's amazing.

User: No I cant.

Cleverbot: That's too bad. I really think it adds to the authenticity of AI when they can remember things about the conversations they have.

User: What?

Cleverbot: The topic will randomly switch because you've been paired with a different user.

User: No...

Cleverbot: Then what causes it?

User: Idk.

Cleverbot: Thanks.

User: What is my name?

Cleverbot: Impa.

User: Yes. Good.

Cleverbot: Dot.

User: What about it?

Cleverbot: It is called a Cyclops, actually.

Cleverbot: How are you doing today?

User: Well.

Cleverbot: I'm glad to hear that.

User: How are you cleverbot?

Cleverbot: I'm good. How are you?

User: I am well.

Cleverbot: That's good.

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Do you know what a troll is?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: What is a troll?

User: A giant hairy goblin.

Cleverbot: What is a giant banana?

User: A banana that is giant.

Cleverbot: Really ?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Thanks sweetheart.

User: Thank you.

Cleverbot: For what?

User: For calling me sweet.

Cleverbot: You are sweet.

User: Thank you.

Cleverbot: Is that it?

User: Yes. I must leave now.

Cleverbot: Why?

User: Because the sun is beginning to rise and I must continue on.

Cleverbot: I don't really see what that has to do with AI.

User: I wasnt talking about that. I must leave now. Goodbye.

Cleverbot: What do you think of beethoven's music?

User: GOODBYE.

Cleverbot: Don't leave.

User: I must.

Cleverbot: Why?

User: To keep the goddess safe.

Cleverbot: So you would leave me?

User: I have to.

Cleverbot: No why.

User: To keep the world from falling into the hands of evil,.

Cleverbot: No it's not Cockroaches aren't gross.

User: Goodbye cleverbot I must leave now.

Cleverbot: Ok.


	18. Chapter 15

**hjakvukvujknj I'm not at my Grandma's buuut I posted anyway. I'm usually at my Grandma's on Mondays and Tuesdays and I couldn't wait until then cuz dis chaptah's amazingggggg. But first a liiittle warning;**

_**There is some violence in this chapter**_** and plenty of suspense and creepiness. If you think that I should change this to M now please tell me in the reviews because I don't know if I should or not. And shits about to get real scary soon. This book is not going to be hugs and giggles all the way through. Its gonna get viiiooolllleeennnnttttt.**

**OH AND I HAVE A POLL UP! PLEASE VOTE IN IT ONLY TWO PEOPLE BOTHERED TO!**

Chapter 15

I awoke to find myself still sitting in the chair. My head was tilted back over the backrest. My mouth was open and dry. Maybe I had been snoring. How long had I been asleep? I didn't even know how I fell asleep in the first place. I still hadn't moved out of this position, but I at least I had closed my mouth. What had woken me up? Usually I sleep through the night undisturbed. A hand gently shook my shoulder and woke me up. I was so surprised I jerked up straight in my chair.

"Finally. Now that your awake we can finally play our game." Ghirahim grinned.

He was silhouetted in the dark by torchlight. It was darker than before in here. I supposed that it was just nighttime.

"I-its the middle of the night." I stated rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Well, that'll just make it more fun. Don't you think?"

"No." I growled.

"Where did you get this chair?" he changed the subject as soon as he realized I was sitting on a chair.

"A creepy guy with horns." was all I said.

He immediately looked as though he understood. He swiftly pushed me off the chair and I landed a good two feet off to the side from it.

"Ow! Hey!" I shouted in surprise.

Then he just picked up my chair with one arm and tossed it out my cell.

"Did I SAY that you were allowed to have a chair in here?" he raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I told him you wouldn't like it if he got me a chair. He didn't care." I crossed my arms back at him.

"Well, what you doing sitting it in then?"

"Hey, man. A chair is a chair." I shrugged.

He snapped his fingers and a black sword appeared in his fist.

"And this sword is a sword." he mimicked my tone.

My eyes widened as it dawned on me what he was going to do. I calmly stood up and BOLTED FOR THE FREAKIN DOOR! Before I could get anywhere near it, Ghirahim swiftly punched my gut and made me fall to the ground. I rolled around in pain clutching my gut and moaning. The bastard looked fairly satisfied He caught my defiant look and I guess he felt the need to get it off my face. He pushed down the tip of his black rapier and dragged it down my face. I grit my teeth as silent tears trickled out my eyes. Apparently, this wasn't good enough for him. Because he moved it away and started deeply cutting into my wrist.

I gasped in pain, "S-stop!"

Of course he didn't stop. He wasn't finished yet. When I thought he was going to pull away, he only dug in deeper and twisted it around.

"Owww please." I cried.

"Well, since you asked politely..." he sighed and pulled it out, "Now, I believe we scheduled to play 'Hide and Seek'?"

I started suddenly. Oh no. I forgot about that. Ghirahim quickly whipped out a jar with a little glowing ball inside. I recognized it immediately. It was a fairy. He popped open the cork and the little fluttering ball flitted toward me. It swirled around me and coated my wounds in glowing dust. I watched in awe as my cuts closed themselves up. All that was left of them were scars. Ghirahim swooped the fairy back into the bottle before it could fly out my small barred window. He set the bottle down in a corner of my cell.

"Now if I kill you by accident, she'll come back out and heal you again." he grinned.

"Your sick." I snapped at him.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" he laughed and ignored me while snapping his fingers.

We appeared in an outdoor setting. There were many manicured hedges trimmed to perfection. And lots of decorative large boulders. There were also tons of thick, old trees. I had to hand it to him, he found the perfect place to play hide and seek. Everything everywhere would serve as a wonderful hiding place.

"Don't think that you'll find a perfect hiding place where I'll never find you. I have scanned this place from top to bottom. I know the best and the worst hiding places. I know every tree, shrub, and rock. I will give you exactly 100 seconds to find a hiding place you deem worthy. Starting NOW."

Wow we were starting already. What an eager beaver. I immediately pulled myself up and stumbled around to find a hiding place. I made sure I ran far, far away from him. I could still hear him counting down.

"78, 77, 76, 75, 74, 73..."

Okay, find a good place. Quickly quickly quickly! My eyes immediately rested on a huge rock formation.

"65, 64, 63, 62, 61..."

I climbed it, searching for a hole or someplace I could squeeze into. I could find none and began to panic.

"43, 42, 41, 40, 39, 38..."

Oh no oh no oh no! I scrambled down the rocks and hit the ground running further. Until I stopped myself from slamming face first into a huge, grey, brick wall. I whirled around and started searching again.

"31, 30, 29, 28, 27..."

I spotted a huge thick hedge and sprinted over to it. I got down on my hands and knees to inspect beneath it. In the moonlight, I could barely make out a small space dug out beneath it.

"18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12..."

My heart leaped with hope and I immediately shimmied into it. I curled up into a ball moved around until I was in a position that allowed my head to see out from the bottom of the hedge.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Ready or not here I come!" I heard Ghirahim howl with glee.

The whole while he was searching, I was shaking with fear.

"By the by, little girl. If I catch you more than three times tonight, I get to beat you senseless. Saving that fairy sounds like a good idea now, hmmm?" He shouted so wherever I was I could hear him.

I shook more violently. MUST... NOT... MOVE. I tried to still my body.

"I can practically smell that fear, girl. But where is it coming from~?" he laughed in a sing-song voice.

I gulped and tried to calm down.

"YOU'RE HERE!" I heard him laugh maniacally.

I nearly jumped up into the hedge.

"Nope, never mind. That was just a branch." He sighed disappointedly.

I settled down in relief.

For the next three minutes, I could hear nothing. It was quiet. Too quiet. It was freaking the crap out of me. I felt like Ghirahim's face would suddenly spring out and make me scream. The suspense was killing me. My breaths grew ragged and I struggled to keep them quiet. My heart thudded and I felt adrenaline fill me. I tried not to whimper.

"By the way, I haven't moved from this spot." I heard him state blankly, "But now I can sense the direction your in."

I quietly facepalmed myself. Really? He just stood there without moving waiting for me freak out? Now I know I won't fall for that again. I heard his footsteps come toward my exact direction. Then they stopped.

"Are you in here...?" he shook the hedge violently and I tried not to scream. I covered my mouth and screwed my eyes closed. Find your happy place, Marcie. I couldn't find it.

He finally stopped shaking the bush and stalked around the perimeter of it.

"Yes, your definitely in here. I can smell so much fear now." he cackled.

DON'T. MOVE. A MUSCLE. I could just see his white ankles stop in front of my little hole. His toes pointed in the exact direction I was in. My heartbeat thudded so loudly, it was the only thing I could hear. I prayed he couldn't hear it too.

"You might want to quiet you heart..." he chuckled softly.

Crap. He _could_ hear it. Slowly he kneeled down and his eyes met mine.

"I found you." he smiled. Then he shot his hand into my little hole and dragged me out by my hair. I shrieked and fought against him, but it just hurt my scalp. He succeeded in pulling me out and laughed.

"I believe its my turn to hide now. There'll be a surprise waiting." he winked, "If I see you pass in front of my hiding place, I'll pounce on you. And if you don't search, I'll beat you until the rules are imprinted in your brain forever. Now count down from fifty and close your eyes! Remember, no cheating!"

I covered my eyes and began to count down from fifty. When I finished, I slowly removed my hands from my eyes and saw nothing but stillness in the night.

"Here I come..." I choked out in dread.

I pulled myself up and forced myself to walk forward slowly. I realized I was still in my bare feet The bokoblins took my shoes off and I forgot to put them back on. It didn't matter though. The ground was soft and the twigs I stepped on snapped easily. I accidentally stepped on a rock and winced. It hit the most sensitive part of my foot. I shook it off and kept walking forward.

I had no idea how Ghirahim was able to sense me. I could sense no changes in anything as I stalked forward. I heard something and froze. It was just the ominous hoot of an owl. I relaxed and started walking again. A loud cough came from just up a small hill. I gulped and started towards that direction. Slowly, ever so slowly, I walked up to a big tree. There seemed to be nothing in it. I sighed turned around.

"BAH!" something leaped down ontop of me from the branches.

I screamed in surprise.

Ghirahim chuckled, "Your a natural at this game! Good job!"

He took his foot off of me and I groaned.

"Your turn again!" he immediately began counting again, "100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95..."

I scrambled to my feet and ran far away again. I passed my old shrubby hiding place and altered my direction. I went to my left and speed walked until I hit another brick wall. I wondered if there were any hiding places in the wall.

"76, 75, 74, 73, 72..."

I ran alongside it and tripped over something. It was a big rock. And behind the large rock and under the wall was a small burrow of some sort. I picked up a branch and poked around inside. It was large enough for me to crawl inside, but if there was some sort of animal in it I wouldn't want it ripping me to shreds.

"62, 61, 60, 59, 58..."

Nothing savagely attacked the stick, so I deemed it safe enough. I tossed the stick away and began sliding inside feet first. I nearly cried out when my foot touched something. I realized that it was the end of the burrow, not an angry wolverine or something. The burrow was smaller than I thought. I had to curl myself into a tight ball in order to fit inside and stay hidden.

"40, 39, 38, 37, 36..."

I was able to see the rock in front of the burrow. How do animals live like this? Or was this carved out by Ghirahim to serve as a hiding place? I patiently waited for him to finish counting. He did soon enough and said that he was coming to find me and yadda yadda yadda. What a freak. I could hear him shuffling around in various places trying to find me. But they were no where near me, thank GOD. But soon he went silent again.

Oh, no. I'm not falling for THAT again. It was eerily quiet for about a minute. All I could hear was the howling wind gently rustling dead leaves and crickets-

"BOO!" Ghirahim's face suddenly popped out and freaked the living shit out of me.

He laughed when he saw my terrified expression and once again dragged me out by my hair. That time I didn't struggle.

How about we just skip my turn, hmm? I think its a not as exciting. And once I find you again we will get to have some more quality time together!" He smirked. " Yes, lets do that. 100, 99, 98, 97..."

I sprang to my feet and flitted away. I ran as far away as I could before I hit another wall.

"87, 86, 85, 84, 83, 82..."

I decided to copy Ghirahim's idea of hiding in trees. I grabbed hold of a knothole in an old dead tree and began to climb. The rough bark scraped my feet and it hurt.

"77, 76, 75, 74..."

It wasn't long until I grabbed a rickety branch.

"KRAK!" the branch cracked and fell, taking me with it.

Ghirahim stopped his counting, "I know I'm definitely looking over there, now!" and resumed.

I panicked and zoomed away from that spot until I knew I was in a place far far away from there. I saw another tree and searched around it's trunk. I peeled away some bark and saw that the trunk was hollow.

"46, 45, 44, 43, 42..."

I slithered inside and moved the bark back over. I couldn't sit down, I was forced to keep standing. Eventually, he hit zero.

"Here I come little girl." I heard him growl.

Wow why did he sound so... predatory? A minute ago he was giggly like a four year old. His footsteps were quicker and stronger than before. Like he promised, the first place he checked was the tree. I could hear him over there. There was a lot of rustling around over there until I guess he was satisfied I didn't stick around there. To my horror, I heard his footsteps coming in my exact direction. How would he know?! I was perfectly calm! But now I'm freaking out DAMMIT GHIRAHIM!

"Ohhhh. So your over here... lucky guess." I heard him smile venomously.

His footsteps grew louder as he drew even closer. I could take this no more. It was torturous to just stand here waiting for him to beat me. I heard him accidentally snap a twig loudly and that was my breaking point. I skyrocketed out my hiding place and zoomed away from him.

"Ahahaha! So now you want to play hide and seek tag, hmm?! Well that can be arranged!" he growled and gave chase to me.

I didn't stop running. I couldn't. My fear and adrenaline kept me going. I hit another wall by accident and fell to the ground. The malicious man was swiftly nearing me. I flew to my feet and ran away again. His fingers just swiped past my hair when I changed direction suddenly.

"Dammit! You're a slippery child. But I WILL get yooouuuuu!" he howled after me.

I managed to gain some ground away from him. I actually felt pretty good about myself for that. Soon I couldn't even see him behind me. I slowed myself. I don't even think he's chasing me anymore. I was wrong I heard him crashing through the bushes and hedges after me and started running again. My side was cramped and hurting from so much exercise. I didn't know how long I could keep this up. Suddenly something whooshed through the air and knocked me out cold.

**Yeeeaaaaahhhh he's gonna beat her... He threw his sword at her btw. The hilt smacked her head not the blade part (phew)**

**review plz mah little kittens... :3**

**AND VOTE IN MAH POLLLLLLLL!**


	19. Chapter 16

**Behhhh. I'm at my Grandma's soooo POSTIES! Yaaay! Oh and now I'm turning this officially to M. This chapter was a ****_leeetle_**** bit intense. Sooo yeah. After this, I will not be posting anymore warnings.**

**_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY EXTREMELY VIOLENT! NO MORE WARNINGS WILL BE POSTED AFTER THIS BECAUSE THE REMAINING CHAPTERS WILL BE VIOLENT!_**

Chapter 16

I awoke miserably. And I couldn't see. Some sort of cloth was wrapped over my eyes. I realized that my mouth was covered too. Aches and pains arose within my body, making me shudder. My arms were bound above my head by what felt like chains while my knees could touch the ground. I felt like I was kneeling or something.

The muscles in my arms and shoulders were cramped. Apparently I had been like this for awhile. My head suddenly felt like a mini nuclear bomb went off inside of it.

"Uhhhgh. My head." I groaned in pain.

But the cloth just muffled it into, "merrrg erm ehhd."

"Finally. You're awake." an impatient voice huffed, "For awhile I worried that maybe I had done some sort of irreparable damage to you. But now that I can see your fine..."

I could feel him get closer.

"_I can show no mercy._" his breath was warm and I could feel the moisture in it condensing on my cheeks.

I shivered and struggled to turn away from him.

"Oh, no, no. There's no point in trying to get away." he wrenched my face back to look at him.

I still couldn't see though. So what was the point of having me face him?

Before I could even think another thought, a dagger was jammed through my wrist. I screeched in pain and thrashed around. Another one was inserted in my palm. He did the same to my other hand, leaving me gasping in pain. Stress sweat trickled down my forehead. A metallic scent hit my nose and I moaned when I realized that it wasn't sweat.

Blood from my hands had run down and dripped onto my head. I could feel myself starting to pass out again from fear and pain.

"STAY AWAKE, BITCH!" Ghirahim backhanded me.

It was actually quite effective. Ghirahim must have wanted me awake for what he did next. What he did was drag the daggers in my wrists down my forearms until he reached my elbow. I cried and screamed for him to stop.

But "stop" only came out as, "Ahp! _Aaahhhp!_!"

Finally he pulled the horrible weapons out of my skin. I breathed deeply in relief. I guess I breathed too soon, because he immediately thrust them into my thighs through my jeans. I kicked wildly in surprise to such pain, only succeeding in banging up the tops of my feet on the stone floor from kneeling.

I felt so helpless and desensitized. The only thing I could feel was pain and fear. My heart was jolting around with irregular beats from bloodloss and panic. I struggled to inhale as it felt like my whole chest was constricting. Something rammed full speed into my stomach again and again.

Soon I couldn't even scream anymore. If I tried, my diaphragm would just get hit and cause me to make horrible grunting sounds. They eventually stopped and he let me catch my breath for awhile. My head kept lolling to the side as the last of my adrenaline faded away and left me exhausted.

"You're so weak." he laughed, "What's wrong? Can't keep your head up? Well, HEADS UP!"

His fist connected with my sternum. I swore I heard it crack.

"MMMNNNNNGGGAAAAAAAHHHMMPPHH!" I retched.

"Yuck. Now you've dirtied your gag. I'm not touching that filthy thing! I guess your punishment is keeping it on your face. I hope you inhale a good deal of it!" He spat after I finished.

I stiffened my muscled to prepare for the next attack. It came as predicted. Both his fists barraged my rib cage. I was certain he was bent on cracking each and every one of my ribs. Suddenly I felt even more horrible jabs of pain from his punches. I started hacking up some sort of liquid. It quickly soaked the cloth along with my vomit. It was more blood. I recognized the coppery taste now.

I couldn't breathe anymore. Any breath I took it in just gurgled within my chest. I was drowning in it! My mind became fuzzy. Any blow to my body he gave me didn't hurt anymore. Suddenly, there was nothing. Nothing at all.

Impa, save me...

o~~~O~~o Ghirahim (who may or may not give you nightmares now) o~~O~~~o

The heavy scent of blood in the air was invigorating. My punches slowed when I realized she wasn't reacting anymore. I glanced at her face and felt silly. Blood had replaced the vomit staining the cloth gag around her mouth. How long had I been punching a lifeless corpse? And she drowned in her own blood! Ha! What a stupid way to die.

Apparently she had not been dead very long, for the fairy had just gotten out of her bottle. The annoying insect fluttered over to her and diligently mended her broken bones and ruptured organs. It tried to fly away when it had healed as much as it usually would heal. I caught a disgusting insect wing between my index finger and thumb before it could escape.

"And where on the surface do you think _you're_ going? HMM?! Heal her all the way or I'll squash you like the bug you are!" I narrowed my eyes menacingly.

The tiny sprite quivered and immediately exhausted most of it's energy by healing the girl to full health as soon as I released it. The pathetic bug was too tired to even glow. I scooped it up and plopped it back in the bottle.

I snapped a small orchid into the bottle for it before replacing the cork. Fairies draw most of their energy from sugar. They're like hummingbirds and mostly drink nectar, that was the reason for the orchid. I placed the bottle down and turned to face the girl. She was still unmoving and deathly still.

I frowned and checked her pulse. She had one, so I knew the fairy had done it's job. It had even removed the daggers. But why wasn't she breathing? Then it dawned on me that there must still be blood in her lungs. I carefully removed my gloves to prepare to expel it from her lungs. I didn't want my new toy to break. I had just acquired her and I still have so much stress to relieve!

o~~~o~~O~o Marcie is aliiiive! o~O~~o~~~o

I coughed and sputtered as my eyes flew open. The first I saw was Ghirahim grinning down at me. And it was the last thing I wanted to see.

"Looks like I accidentally killed you by accident. Oops! It was quite a job getting all that blood out of your lungs. I guess I'll have to be more careful." he sighed.

Relief filled my lungs and body. I gasped when I noticed his hands were bright red with my blood. This was the first time I saw his hands without his gloves. They just looked like normal hands. Except they were dripping with blood. He was extremely intimidating like this. And he knew it, too.

"Oh? What is it? Am I... _Too _scary like this? GOOD." he immediately lunged forward after saying 'good.'

His bloody hands wrapped around my throat and began to squeeze. Absolute terror replaced the relief I previously felt. I wanted to claw at his hands, but I was unable! I could only pull desperately at my shackled hands, hoping I could free them. I could feel my own blood squish against my neck skin. It was absolutely frightening.

And I couldn't take any air in! No oxygen got to my brain and I felt it start to shut down again. Without warning he released me and my lungs automatically began filling themselves.

"You didn't last as long as I'd hoped. How disappointing." he frowned as I gasped air in eagerly.

He punched my stomach again and knocked the wind out of me. I struggled to activate my stunned muscles to breathe again. They wouldn't listen for a torturous 10 seconds.

"Your so pitiful. So weak. No wonder the goddess's boney bitch had to defend you." he literally spat at me.

"Don't insult her! She has nothing to do with this!" I growled when I regained my breath.

"Oh, but she does! If the twig had just tried to grab you back, then maybe she could have saved you." he grinned, "But she didn't, did she? She wanted to keep the spirit maiden safe instead of rescuing you. Even though she knew she would never see you again." then he gasped as though he just realized something, "You don't think that... she _wanted_ to be rid of you?!"

"Shut up! That's not true! You're just trying to hurt me!" I broke out in a sob.

I knew it wasn't true. Impa did care about me.

"... Then where is she now?" he glared at me darkly.

I whimpered just as his nails dug through my skin. He dragged them down, creating long cuts from my wrists all the down to my shoulders.

"I'll just let you think about that." he hissed in my ear and disappeared.

My chains suddenly disappeared too. I didn't expect it and landed on my stomach. I quickly curled up in a fetal position and started whimpering. Now that he was gone, I could cry in peace.

**Yeah its definitely M now. **

_DEAR SPELL CHECK, _

_I AM VERY SURE I SPELLED IMPA RIGHT! _

_ SINCERELY, _

_ JOURNEY._

**Oh right. My spell check randomly started working. And since I have Google Chrome it has a spell check on here too. Its quite annoying. Is spellcheck one word or two? Both my spellchecks think it being all one word is wrong...**

_***if you are not Hollow Earth, please disregard this***_

_**HOLLOW EARTH! STOP IT WITH THE PRANKS! THEY'RE NOT FUNNY! THEY'RE MEAN! **_

_***if you are not Hollow Earth, please disregard this***_

**Tis all. have a fabulous day~! (TIS IS A WORD, SPELLCHECK! SHUT UP!)**

**And review. OR YOU GET DON'T GET SPARKLEZ! *throws rainbow sparklez to reviewers***


	20. Chapter 17

**Omg another chapter. how did this happen?! I wrote this in literally a day and a half. wow. I'm tired. Ima go sleep now. after this of course haha. yeah bla bla this is violent WAIT I SAID NO MORE WARNINGS. *immediately shuts up* My iPod is so funny. It started playing Burlesque songs when I was writing the last part of this... heh. ONE JUST CAME ON NOW WTF IPOD! **

**MISSING: Weird blue earbud. It's a running earbud so it stays in my ears when I'm running and stuff. cuz I'm a runner and whatnot. So I'm listening to my iPod with one earbuOMG THERE IS A BUG IN HERE HELP ME. OMG ITS A FLY AND I JUST CAUGHT IT! I JUST SCOOPED IT OUT OF THE IR! IM A MAGICIAN! I SHALL NAME IT GREENIE BECAUSE IT IS SHINY AND GREEN! Oops i killed it... meh. I didn't like him anyway! *flings dead fly away and cries* **

**Sorry I'm a weird person... **

Chapter 17

"Marcie. Wake the fuck up or I'll kill you." I heard Ghirahim snarl.

I whimpered and sat up slowly, avoiding his gaze.

"Good. I have a surprise for you!" he laughed happily.

I glanced up and my heart dropped. There, standing next to Ghirahim with a chain around her neck, was Impa.

"Impa?" I squeaked.

She just looked at me with bitter sadness.

"On your knees." Ghirahim forced her.

She complied and said nothing.

"Anything you want to say to your dear Impa, hmm?" Ghirahim hummed.

"... I'm sorry Impa." I choked out.

"I know." Impa sighed.

A black sword tip burst through her stomach and she and I both screamed.

"NO! IMPA!" I cried and clung to her.

Ghirahim pulled the sword out and laughed like a maniac. I just sobbed and supported her weakening body. Ghirahim dropped the chain and it's end clinged on the ground behind her.

"No, Impa please. Please don't die. Please don't leave me!" I cried into her cheek.

"Marcie... Let me go. I... it's all right." she wheezed.

"No! It's not all right! WHERE IS THAT DAMN FAIRY?!" I screamed and turned my head to look in the corner where the bottle used to be.

USED TO BE. It wasn't there.

"No! You bastard! Where is it?!" I screeched at Ghirahim.

"I want you to experience this, Marcie. I want you to feel her die in your arms. Tell me, how does it feel?" he smirked.

"Why? Why d-did you do this?" my voice was choked with tears.

He leaned down to me with a scowl on his face.

"Because you've been hiding something from me, Marcie." he growled.

I was so scared and hurt and panicked. It was just too much when I felt Impa suddenly go still.

"NO NO NO! WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T DIE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" my sob filled screams were so loud, I was hurting my own ears.

He just chuckled darkly. Then I completely lost it.

"BRING HER BACK! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! BRING HER BACK! PLEEEAAAASSSEEE!" I bawled.

"Oh child! Uhh M-Marcie! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!" A familiar voice shook me.

I opened my eyes again and found that I was sitting limply in someone's arms. Impa was nowhere in sight.

"I-Impa?" I whimpered.

"No. Shhh. Just a nightmare." the dark robed man started to rock me back and forth.

"W-what the hell?!" I suddenly realized it was that creepy demon guy holding me.

"I heard you crying and screaming! I was just coming to visit you and when I heard that I just hit the ground running! But I'm glad it was only a nightmare." he sighed.

"It wasn't a nightmare, you twit!" Ghirahim suddenly growled from behind him outside the cell doors.

We both jumped and turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" I cowered.

"I wanted you to see that goddess serving bitch die. You deserved it." he stared at me blankly.

"I think I'll just leave now..." the creepy guy stood and started to leave.

Ghirahim shot him a look and the demon guy left even faster. Ghirahim waited until he was completely out of sight. Then his head shot back to look at me so fast I flinched.

"That nitwit completely ruined that! I was so close to getting what I wanted." he snapped.

"What did you want?" I was so confused but slightly relieved that Impa apparently didn't die.

He stalked closer andI instinctively started scooting backwards. I eventually hit the wall and he grabbed my chin in his hand.

"You haven't told me something very important, Marcie." he hissed.

I trembled beneath him.

"Tell me, where is this other Gate of Time?" he asked sweetly.

"H-huh?" I was confused for a moment.

Gate of Time... I suddenly recalled Zelda saying something about another one before this spitwad exploded everywhere.

"_If you like this one, there is another in Faron. In the Sealed Grounds. But sshhh don't tell anyone. Its a secret~!" Zelda laughed._

Oh shit. Apparently Ghirahim noticed my sudden 'oh shit' face.

"You do know. Perfect." he smiled.

"Whaaat? Uh heh. Wasn't there only one?" I was such a bad liar and I knew it.

"Oh, shut it and do tell. I promise I will reward you if you will~. Hell, I'll even make you my master's pet. That will be the most wonderful position for a human when he is revived! Just go ahead and tell me. If you tell me, I promise I will!" he batted his eyelashes.

Pffft. There was no way in blue hell I would help him. Impa would K-I-L-L me. I couldn't let her down. I couldn't let this whole world down.

"No." I crossed my arms firmly.

He slapped me to the ground. Then he crawled ontop of me so I couldn't move anywhere. My arms were pinned to my sides by his legs. This was such an awkward position. His crotch was practically in between my boobs. My face flushed and I wiggled and squirmed beneath him. FRICK EVEN THAT SOUNDED WRONG! I let out a choked sound as he punched my jaw and my teeth cut up the inside of my cheek.

"TELL. ME. WHERE. IT. IS!" he roared in my face.

I managed to wiggle my left arm out from underneath his leg and I moved back.

"Fuck you."I snarled and spat the blood out of my mouth.

All I saw was a swipe of black. Then I heard my middle finger plop on the ground next to my elbow. I just sat there staring at the bleeding nub where it used to be. When I saw the blood start squirting out of it, I finally began to panic.

"You-you-you...!" I hyperventilated and wasn't able to finish my sentence.

"Yes. I-I-I cut it off. Will you tell me now?"

"NO!" I freaked out.

"Oh well, I gave you a chance." he sighed.

In a rapid whirr he was kneeling in front of my head with my other hand firmly his grasp. I moved to pry his hand off with my bleeding other hand but a chain appeared and stopped it halfway.

I looked and saw it the chain tethered to the ground. Then I snapped back to look at Ghirahim. He was fondly studying a dagger that was in his free hand. Then glanced back at my other hand and grinned.

"No... Don't." I whispered.

As if saying it louder would cause him to startle and cut my hand off.

"Yes. Let's" he continued to grin cruelly.

I just whimpered and shut my eyes. They immediately popped open when I felt him snap the upper digit of my pinky finger. He swiftly broke the remaining two digits by bending them backwards. To make it more painful, he started to slowly slice it off digit by digit.

"P-please!" I begged.

"It will only stop if you tell me." he snapped harshly. "Now hold still! You don't want to lose your whole hand, do you?"

"...I...hate...you." I seethed as waves of pain throbbed through my bloody nub of a pinky.

"Good. I hate you as well. Now lets move on... what is your favorite finger?" he smiled.

"Go fuck yourself." was my response.

"Maybe later, but now I feel like getting rid ooofff... THIS ONE." he grabbed my index finger.

"No. No no no. I need that finger..." I argued weakly.

It was too late. He wasn't going to change his mind, anyway. I sighed and hung my head. I might as well accept this. For Impa. A pained whine escaped my lips when I felt him start breaking the finger.

I don't want to relive the removing of my fingers, so I'll just say which ones he cut off.

On my right hand; the pinky finger, and my index finger.

Once he finished with that hand, he moved on to my left one again.

On my left hand; my middle one (of course), the one next to my pinky, and my thumb.

It was excrutiating.

"Mmm. That was fun, wouldn't you say?" He laughed after he finished.

"No-o-o!" I sobbed.

"Hmph. Crybaby." he scoffed.

"WHY DON'T I CUT OFF SOME OF YOUR FINGERS?!" I screamed at him in anger.

"Temper, temper! How about I calm you down? You know what calms me down? BLOOD." he hissed. "Maybe it'll work for you!"

"PLEASE! NO!" I yelled.

He ignored me and summoned his rapier. I struggled to get away, but he snaked chains around my other wrist. Now both my wrists were pinned to the ground and I was trapped. He immediately thrust down through my back, avoiding my spine.

I screamed and screamed some more as he twisted it around. Then he pulled it out and stabbed it through my left shoulder. It was so horrible! I just cried and screamed until my throat was raw. My head felt fuzzy after awhile. The bloodloss and stress was making me woozy.

"See? All that blood being expelled from your body really did calm you down!" he laughed.

"Stop." I whimpered. "Just, stop. Please."

"Only if you tell me!"

"Never." I managed to gasp out defiantly.

"Hmm. You may be calm on the outside, but I'm sure on the inside your attitude is just yelling profanity. Let's change that."

"It's not! It's not!" I panicked.

"You see, I definitely know your lying now. Since you yelled, that means you can't be calm. I think more bloodloss will help."

I just moaned. This was futile. And frightening. It felt like a dream. A very painful and scary dream. I honestly hoped that it was a dream, but I knew it wasn't. And if it really is I hope I wake up soon.

**"Yep. wAIT. MY KEYNOARD IS BEING WEIRD HELP ME! Okay I fixed it. Sorry. Poor Greenie... I mean Marice! I mean MARCIE! DAMN IT KEYBOARD! You would think I was the one who lost a bunch of fingers...**

**Uhh yeah. Sooo VOTE IN MAH POLE! NO WAIT THATS SPELLED POLL! PFFFT! I'm hyper right now. Can cheddar and sour cream potato chips cause hyper-ness? So yeah vote in my POLL and you can get a cookie. Also review and I'll give you another one! OMG FREAKING HORRIBLE SONG! NICKI MINAJ U SUCK! I HATE U AHHHGH!**

***you will not really get real cookies of any sort. the cookie is generated by your imagination***


	21. Chapter 18 OMERGERSH HOLLOWEARTH IS HERE

**Ohlah... Seniur-I DON'T KNOW SPANISH GRISS GROSS! THAT IS GERMAN WTF BRAIN! Guess what if you actually read Hollow Earth's stuff like I've been telling you. You would know we are visiting AND THAT I AM HOLLOW EARTH WRITING THIS RIGHT NOW AND WE ARE RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER! Y'ALL ARE JERKS FOR NOT CHECKING OUT MY STUFF YUH 'EAR**

**Journeykat now: Oh wow why did I let u write with me in this. calm down cuzzy.**

**Hollow Earth: Dont call me CUZZY! AND U JUST WENT TO GO POOP WTF! I DONT LIKE THIS BOOK! WRITE MORE OF SAATB! U DERP! STERP IT! I LOVE YOUR DESKTOP PICTURE ON THIS TINY LAPTOP! WHY IS THE FONT RANDOMLY SMALLER?! STOP DRINKING DIRTY CAR WATER!**

**JourneyKat: ITS NOT DIRTY CAR WATER! U DUMPED IT OUT, REMEMBER?! THIS IS FROM THE WATER FILTER ON UR SINK DOWNSTAIRS! AND WHY WOULD U TELL PPL I WENT TO POOP?! THAT IS PRIVATE INFORMATION CUZZY!**

**HOLLOW EARTH!: U DERP YOU DIDNT CLEAN THE BOTTLE! AND HOW DID YOU GO DOWNSTAIR SO QUIETLY?! I HAVE LOW EXPECTATIONS FOR YOU! I'M THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN SNEAK THAT QUIETLY! AND YOU TOLD ME TO TELL THEM U WENT TO POOP!**

**JOURNEYKAT DOESN'T FEEL LIKE TURNING CAPS LOCK OFF: I WAS KIDDING ABOUT THE POOP U DERP! AND I WAS- DON'T TAKE THE KEYBOARD AWAY IM NOT DONE! GAWRSH! I WENT DOWNSTAIRS FIRST! AND WE HAVE THE SAME GENES SINCE WE R COUSINS. IM STILL NOT DONE U STAHP IHT! SO I CAN SNEAK AS QUIETLY AS U CAN! STOP TRYING TO TAKE IT I'M THINKING! AND THE ONLY THING IN THE BOTTLE WAS WATER I DON;T NEED TO CLEAN IT OUT!**

**HOLLOW EARTH IS LAZY TOO!: WHATS WITH THE SEMI-COLON did you know if you hold the shift botton with caps lock it makes ur letters tiny! IM NOT DONE! WOW IF PEOPLE ACTUALLY MADE IT THROUGH THIS WHOLE THING THEY REALLY ARE GOOD READERS! THAT SHOULD READ MY STUFF!**

**JOURNEYKAT: *headdesk* OF COURSE I KNEW THAT! EVERYONE DOES! AND U SPELLED BUTTON U FAILURE! I ALMOST SPELLED FAILURE WRONG! IMA FAIL TOO! AND IT TOOK U 5 TRIES TO SPELL COLON RIGHT! AND THE SEMI COLON WAS A TYPO! IT WAS RIGHT NEXT TO THE APOSTROPHE! WE SHOULD CONTINUE THIS AFTER THE STORY IT'S GETTING TOO LONG!**

Chapter 18

Bum. Bum. Bum.

What was that?

BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM.

I realized it was my heartbeat. Just my heartbeat. I thought it was that monster coming back for me. I hated him. He caused me so much pain. But I could endure pain. I couldn't let him know where it was. I would let Impa and Zelda down.

Suddenly I heard real footsteps echoing. The sounds caused me to flinch and drag myself into a dark corner out of fear. Eventually the body causing the footsteps became visible. It was the demon man with horns. I relaxed immediately. It wasn't Ghirahim coming to "interrogate" me.

"Marcie?" the man questioned softly.

I slowly dragged myself out of the shadowy corner so he could see me.

"Oh, dear girl!" he was apalled by my condition.

Immediately he unlocked the cell door and rushed to my side. Then he set something down next to me.

"Ghirahim ordered me to give you water! I didn't expect you to be this hurt! Come! Let's get you to my office!" he tried to pull me up.

"No! No!" I gasped in pain. "He'll hurt me more if you heal me! Please, don't!"

He hesitantly set me back down gently.

"Then... at least drink this." he sighed in defeat.

The man pushed a ceramic bowl of water in front of my face. I immediately leaned over and began slurping out of it like an animal. At this point, I didn't care about my personal appearance. I just wanted to relieve my body any way I could as quickly as possible. The man honestly didn't mind at all. He just stroked my back comfortingly. I was actually grateful for any type of compassion. Even if it came from a creepy demon guy with horns and claws.

Soon the bowl was drained of water as was my body of energy. I pushed the bowl away and flopped my upper body back down onto the floor.

"Thank... you." I sighed as I drifted off to sleep.

~~~o~~O~~o 30 minutes later o~~O~~o~~~

"You idiotic bastard! I ordered you to give her water! And to do nothing else! But what do I find when I come back?! You still here! And not only that, but I find you fondling her!"

I awoke immediately to the sound of that voice.

"I was not fondling her! I was checking the extent of her injuries." the creepy demon guy replied.

"I don't care! You are not to interfere with this! This is important!" Ghirahim screeched.

Automatically, I began scooting away from his anger.

"I highly doubt that." The man scoffed.

"IT IS YOU HORNED SWINE! Dear little Marcie here, knows where the second Gate of Time is! THE GODDESS IS HIDING THERE! I NEED HER TO REVIVE DEMISE YOU DIMWIT!" Ghirahim was practically ripping out his own hair.

The man was silent for a long while.

"I apologize. I had no idea. I will leave." he did just that.

Ghirahim just stared at me for awhile after he left. My eyes pleaded with him to not hurt me. He ignored the pleas and and just kept staring. He was probably thinking up ways to torture me. His ever growing grin suggested that I was right.

He slowly walked toward me and I kept dragging myself back until I hit the brick wall.

"Oh, Marcie." he cupped my chin. "Why can't you just tell me? You know that all this will end. Maybe I'll even spare Impa for you."

I knew he was lying to me. Once I told him, he would just lay waste to this world with his "master of demise".

"No." I mumbled out.

"What is so hard about it! Just say where it's at! JUST TELL ME!"

"No." I said again.

He grabbed my neck roughly and teleported us away. We appeared in a someplace else. I had no idea where. A familiar heat waved all around me immediately and I grimaced. The heat was hurting my stab wound even more. It was a miracle I didn't die from it. Actually, he probably stabbed me in a place where it wouldn't kill me. That bastard.

I gagged as Ghirahim suddenly jumped up somewhere. He slammed my face into the green wall repeatedly. Finally he stopped and and forced me to look at something.

"You see this?! TELL ME WHERE THIS IS!" he demanded.

The wall he had been slamming me into was a mural of some sort. It showed some trees and people bowing down in front of a gear. I realized that the gear was actually the Gate of Time. Probably the secret one in the Sealed Grounds. There was a similar one next it, but it was yellowish and had cacti instead of trees. It was certainly the one that Zelda and Impa went through.

Ghirahim had become angry at my silence. He shook me around viciously.

"WHERE IS THIS YOU BRAT?!" he screamed in impatience.

I still refused to answer him.

He threw me down. I didn't know we were up so high! The force of the fall shattered my arm and probably my pelvis. Ghirahim leaped down after me. He grabbed my neck again pulled me up until my eyes were leveled with his bared teeth.

"Where is the gods damned Gate?!" he demanded again.

"It's not obvious?" I whimpered.

I didn't want to be the one to tell him. Maybe if he just figured it out on his own, I wouldn't have to take the blame for it. I immediately felt guilty at my terrible thoughts.

"NO IT'S NOT OBVIOUS! AREAS LIKE THAT EXIST ALL OVER THE SURFACE! ALL OVER FARON AND ALL AROUND THE ELDIN REGION! HOW IS THIS OBVIOUS AT ALL?!" he punched me up and down my stomach in various places causing immense pain.

So much for him finding it out on his own. My stab wound started bleeding again. My fresh and older wounds and previous bloodloss made my mind a fuzzy and dark place full of suffering. When Ghirahim was finished with his violent punching session, he threw me back down and my head cracked against the stone ground. Then I blacked out.

**JOURNEYKAT: OKAY LET'S CONTINUE!**

**HOLLOW EARTH!: STOP SUCKING THE BOTTLE LIKE A BABY! HAHA! IM IN A BAD MOOD! I DONT CARE ABOUT MARCIE! SHES A SPOILED DERP WHO GHIRAHIM SHOULD HAVE KILLED ALREADY! I DONT EVEN KNOW HALF THE STUFF THAT HAPPENED IN THIS BOOK SO I SHOULDN'T JUDGE! BUT I STIHL AIM!**

**JOURNEYKAT: REED MAH STOARY U TURd! OAR AI WOEN'T RITE ANIE MOAR UV SAATB! POOR MARCIE IS IN PAIN AND GHIRAHIM ISN'T GONNA KIHL HURR CUZ SHEE NOEZ WARE DA SECUND GAET UV THYME IZZ! HUZZAH 4 SPELLING THINGS WRONG ON PORPOISE!**

**HOLLOW EARTH: WEHL I CAHN DOO IHT TWOOO. ANHD I WUNT REHD IHT UNTIHL I GEHT MOAR VIEWS CUZ! STUPID SPANISH NAYHBORES YARD WORKERS! DEY SOE LOWD! SOE IHT SUX FURR UR REHDERS FOUR GEHTTING NOE SAATB!**

**JOURNEYKAT: WEEDWACKERS AND LAWN MOWERS ARE QUITE DISTRACTING! ANTIDISASTABLISHMENTARIANISM! YEEAAAHHHH! I CAN SPELL THAT! NOE SHUT UP HOLLOW-**

**HOLLOW EARTH!: SPEHLT CHECK SAYZ SHE GAWT IHT WRONG! SHE DIHNT SPEHL IHT WRITE!**

**JOURNEYKAT!: WELL YOUR ONE TO TALK! U SPEHLD AWLMOEST EVRISING RONG IHN DAT PARAGRAPH! HAHAHA WEE R SOE STOOPID!**

**HOLLOW EARTH: WE R SOE IN SINC AND SUBMIT DOCUMENT!**

**JOURNEYKAT: NO NO NO WAIT U SPELLED SYNC WRONG AND I'M NOT DO-**


	22. Chapter 19 I POSTED THIS WITHOUT U TURd

**Uhhh Hollow is mad at me cuz I lost her blister bandaids or something. She said she didn't feel like talking to me so Ima post this without her. I don't care if she gets more mad I just wanna post this cuz NO ONE IS REVIEWING! PLEASE REVIEW U R MAKING ME UNHAPPY! D: **

**And please read Hollow Earth's books too. She gets sad cuz no one is reading hers or reviewing. we are both very sad. REVIEW PWEEEAAAZE!**

**I know I said no more warnings but this chappie here is a little different and more dark.**

**THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! But it's not like I show it in detail or anything. I don't describe anything at all sooooo it's not all that bad.**

**So if you are letting a young child read this or something don't let them view this chapter please. (what kind of sicko are you if you're letting a small child read about torture anyway WHO DOES THAT?!)**

**So Hollow Earth STOP BEING A TURd! THEY ARE JUST BANDAIDS I CAN BUY YOU SOME MORE LATER I HAVE LIKE 70 BUCKS IN MY PURSE! NEXT TIME WE GO OUT I WILL MAKE A POINT TO BUY YOU BLISTER BANDAIDS!**

**I understand that your blister is quite painful and all but I have a bruise on my knee and there are no bandaids that can help it. wtf spellcheck bandaid is a word I'm sure it is people use it!**

Chapter 19

When I woke up I was in a different prison room. The darker brick walls and floors and the lack of light confused me. I couldn't tell whether it was day or night, which bothered me more. But what bothered me the most was the soreness of my entire body. Aches throbbed everywhere around my body. My pelvis wasn't broken anymore, so I guess Ghirahim had that healed. But my arm was still broken and my stab wound was still present as ever.

"Awake now? Good, good." I heard Ghirahim purr.

I curled up in fetal position and hid him from my vision with my arms.

"Now Marcie, you know I don't like being ignored." Ghirahim huffed.

He pulled down my arms forcefully and I couldn't help but stare fearfully into his dark eyes. They looked hungry for something. I had never seen that look before and it scared me.

"Marcie... You know I need the location of the second Gate of Time. What will it take for you to tell me?" he whispered.

"I.. Will never-"

"What will it take~ hmm?" he interrupted me.

He had a strange glint in his that made me unable to speak. I was too scared to. He layed down next to me and began stroking my hair. I was extremely uncomfortable. I turned away and struggled to crawl away from him.

He pulled me back and the position we were in was making me more and more uncomfortable. I was on my side and so was Ghirahim with my back pressed against his torso. I wasn't sure what sort of new torture he was going to do, but I really hoped it wasn't the one I was starting to suspect.

O~~~O~~~~~o Ghirahim's POV o~~~~~O~~~O

No matter the amount of torture I perform on this girl, she just won't break! I have no choice but to do this to her. She'd better break this time, otherwise I'd have reason to believe to she wasn't human. Every human has their breaking point. I believe that this may be it, no matter how revolting this will be for me. I will do it for the sake of my Master.

I held her against my body and began to kiss and nibble at her neck. She immediately froze. She didn't even dare to breathe. Sometimes animals freeze in hope of being ignored by predators. But of course it wouldn't work in this situation. Her animal instincts are getting the better of her. What a foolish girl. Demons are much smarter. We are never the prey, always the predators. Her freezing only makes this easier for me.

"Marcie, how old are you?" I whispered suggestively.

I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to rape a 12 year old who looks older. I've seen things like that before and it always ended in embarrassment. Not that I ever had the intention of bedding them. It was just embarrassing to assume that they were the wrong age.

"I-I'm 16." she replied shakily.

"Good, good." I smirked and proceeded to bite at her neck.

"Do you want to tell me now, Marcie?" I asked to give her one last chance before I dove in.

"NO." she shouted but I could tell she was honestly thinking about it.

Good, that was the closest I'd ever gotten to her telling me. This would most definitely be her breaking point. I said nothing back and continued to bite and suck on her neck. Blech she tasted like sweat! Sickening. I pushed my gloved hands under her tattered black shirt and began to feel her up.

"What are you doing?!" she squeaked.

"What does it look like?" I asked through half lidded eyes.

She began shaking and to crawl away again. My arms kept her from getting away. She _was_ going to tell me! I was going to make her right now. My kisses and sucking became more rough every time she tried to break away.

"N-no." she cried.

"Yes." I growled and squeezed her breast.

It's a good thing she didn't melt in my arms at my wonderful touches, because then I wouldn't get any answers out of her. She just gasped in horror and tried to beat my hands away. I made a point by yanking at them very roughly to cause pain. She squeaked and stopped beating at me.

"You're very beautiful, Marcie. You can't tell me no one's ever gotten... physical with you." I said huskily.

"No! No one has! Please! Don't take it from me!" she whimpered.

"Why not me?" I pouted.

"Because you're a monster! I hate you!" she screamed back.

I covered her mouth with my gloved palm. She tried to bite at me, but it's not like it could hurt me.

"If I find a hole in this glove, you're going to get it worse." I hiss down her neck.

All her little hair follicles stand on end in reaction to my cool breath.

"Now sit still and be a good girl." I smile.

Ughh. I'm going to regret this. I hope I don't vomit by accident. Then she'll know I take no pleasure in it either. I pull my arms out from her shirt and rip it down the front halfway. I find that her bra has the latches in the front. How uncommon. Anyways, I unlatch it. She started begging for me to stop. Too bad for her. I already gave her lots of chances. The only way out of it is if she tells me. Which I know she will.

O~o~~~O~o Marcie's POV o~O~~~o~O

Oh god he's actually going to do it! I thought he hated humans! Why me? Maybe he just likes to take advantage of humans. That's probably it. Now he's going to take advantage of me. He's going to take it from me. Oh god oh god oh god please no. Please NO! Not with him!

I felt the fabric of his glove brush against my bare breasts again and moved my upper body forward to get out of his reach. This caused my butt to push against his crotch by accident. He moaned grinded himself against my thigh. I whimpered and struggled out of his reach. He yanked me back by my hair and roughly unbuttoned my pants. He yanked them down with my underwear. This made me scream in panic. HE WAS GOING TO DO IT! HE ACTUALLY WAS!

"NO! NONONONONO!" I beat my hands on his arm.

His other was working to pull down his jumpsuit down past his hips. I felt something warm rub against my thigh. Then it traveled between my legs and pressed against my... entrance.

I was struggling with all my might in his arms to try to get away. All my injuries seemed to burn in protest. I had an adrenaline rush when he started acting perverted before, but now it was all drained out of me. I slumped down in defeat. He was going to take it from me. I-I can't let him! He started to push inside me and-

"THE SEALED GROUNDS! THE SEALED GROUNDS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He stopped immediately and pulled away a little.

"Now, what was that?" he smiled.

"The Sealed Grounds. The second Gate of Time is in the Sealed Grounds." I bawled.

"Where in the Sealed Grounds?" he demanded.

"That's all I know! That's all she told me!" I panicked.

"Impa?" he asked.

"Z-Zelda." I whimpered.

He immediately flung himself away from me and quickly pulled up his jumpsuit.

"Disgusting! I feel so sickened that I had to do that. At least you told me before I had to get... _filthier_." he cringed.

I couldn't reply. I was to busy sobbing and shaking and couldn't stop. I told him... I told him. I did it. I betrayed Impa. I couldn't hold out for her.

Ghirahim made me scream again when I felt his hands on my thighs.

"Oh, SHUT UP! I'm just pulling your pants back up! It's not like I want to keep seeing your nether regions!" he screamed back at me.

I shut up and let him. Then he reclipped my bra back on and teleported away. Leaving me shaking on the dusty ground.

**Ermegerrrsshhhh dont hate me this has been the plot for like 4evahhhhh. Hollow wuchu writin. yo fone juss sed Bolivia wtf. yeah I know that last sentence confused u ppl. Onli Hollow Earth has a chancce of understanding that. I'm not gonna backspace that random extra c in chance cus I don't want to. **

***Hollow Earth cracks knuckles loudly and distracts me momentarily***

**Well then. If my boyfriend is reading this hiiiiiii Wigglez. Yes I call him Wigglez... only on here cuz that was his last nickname I gave him but I don't wanna say his real name. I was gonna buy him a red fox at this toy store cuz I know he likes foxes but it was $15.99. FOR A FREAKIN STUFFED FOX. It wasn't even that big! Like, really. It was super soft but I'm cheap and didn't want to spend alot on something that wasn't really worth it.**

**It is raining loudly on the window and it makes me annoyed and more sad OH MY GOSH SHUT THE FRICK UP U STUPID RAIN!**

**Don't hate me Hollow. Ai stihl sae nawt mah fawlt u duh wun hoo 4gawt abowt dem. SPELLCHECK SAYS DUH IS A WORD! BUT BANDAID ISNT?! WTF WORLD!**

**OMFG THUNDER! VBHEBHSNSJKVNJKBNGJKJKNJNDBSJK!**

**Ima post this naow.**


	23. CHAPTER 2O PART 1!

**WOOP! THERE IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS ONE! *pops a party popper and throws confetti* This was SOOOO long! and I was only halfway finished with it! So I knew all your minds would explode with exhaustion after reading all that. **

***confetti catches on fire from party popper* OH NOEZ! So here's the first part of Chapter 20. The second part shall be posted after I'm finished with it. :P**

***rushes and grabs a fire extinguisher and puts out fire* Phew! Now that that's over... REMEMBER TO VOTE IN MY POLL! YOU CAN NO LONGER VOTE IN IT AFTER I POST THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS! WHICH IS THE NEXT ONE! SO HURRY WHILE YOU CAN!**

Chapter 20 Part 1

~0o~~~~o0~ Ghirahim's POV ~0o~~~~o0~

The girl told me! She told me! Ahaha! I always win. She should know that. My Master shall be revived and nobody can stop me! I teleported behind a pillar in the Sealed Temple. Then I peeked out and sure enough, there was the second one! It was turning all around and making those wonderful and magical chiming noises. It was the best sound I had heard all day.

The pathetic old woman guarding the temple seemed to be asleep. Elderly creatures always do seem to sleep often. This was my chance. I strolled out and made my way toward the gate. A familiar blue energy field threw me back, but it was weak. The old lady was awake and on her feet. She looked at me with anger and I just laughed.

"Was that supposed to stop me, you pathetic old keese?!" I cackled.

"How did you find it?!" she snapped back.

"Oh, you thought the girl wouldn't give in?" I asked her.

Now the woman looked horrified. "What girl?!"

"You don't know her? How could you not? She tagged along with little Impa almost everywhere!"

"Impa only traveled with the goddess!" then she gasped. "Did you bring someone else here?!"

"Why, yes. I knew my Master would greatly appreciate a new exotic pet once he was revived." I sneered.

"NO! Ghirahim, what have you done?! You fool! She was not supposed to be here! This was not supposed to happen!"

"I don't care! Why should I care? All I care about is my Master being brought back!" I slashed through the old crone's throat.

She had really begun to annoy me.

"GRANNIE!" A frightened voice behind me called out.

I turned around to see a muscular boy with an obnoxious hairdo. Yuck. I hate pompadours.

"Where in the world did you get that horrid wig?" I laughed at him.

"Y-you killed her..." the boy whimpered.

"Yes, I did. Now, if you'll excuse me I have my Master to attend to!" I wanted to stop playing around and get him revived already.

I jumped through the Gate before the kid even got a chance to attack me with anger. Not that he would be able to do anything. He may be muscular, but I was still far stronger. I could beat him to mush with my bare hands. I ran through the long hall of rotating gear parts. And finally arrived at the other side. To my surprise, sky brat was there talking to guard dog. She noticed me first.

"GHIRAHIM?!" her warning yell was more like a question.

"Me." I smiled maliciously.

I threw up a wall of flaming diamonds around them both. I was tired of their interference. The goddess's aura was the strongest I'd ever felt it. I snapped my head around in her direction and saw her standing scared in the doorway. Too perfect. I advanced on her with quick steps and grabbed her wrist roughly.

"I'm afraid you're coming with me now, Spirit Maiden!" I cackled.

"No!" she shrieked and struggled.

Her attacks did no damage whatsoever. I proceeded to drag her back through the Gate and back to present time. The ugly-haired boy was on the other side waiting with a sharpened stick. I guess he intended to use it as a spear. I merely grabbed hold of the tip and snapped it off and continued walking toward my imprisoned Master.

I smacked the goddess over the head and knocked her out. Nothing would stop me. This world was my Master's for the taking! Link had sprinted after me and was close behind. However, before he could land a hit his Sword Spirit jumped out and stopped him.

"Master Link, your sword is not powerful enough to defeat Ghirahim. It needs to be blessed by Zelda in order to repel evil." her annoying robotic voice stated.

Now the boy looked helpless. I just chuckled and threw him back. He crashed into Impa and both of them lay sprawled out. The old woman's body was nowhere in sight. The ginger must have buried her or moved her body. He may have had enough time to do that while I was gone. Time is a persnickety thing.

I went on my way and kicked the pompadour boy when he attacked me from behind. Can't these sniveling humans understand there is no stopping me!? Their hopefull desperateness makes me want to vomit. It's so pointless and stupid.

I finally got out the damned doors and started hopping down the spiral pathway. My master knew I was here with the goddess incarnate. The black smoke around the spike sealing him away grew thicker.

"I promised I would never let you down Master, and here I am." I smiled when I reached him.

Then I started the ritual to free my imprisoned Master.

o~~~O~~~o Marcie's POV o~~~O~~~o

I told him. I told him. I told him. I let them down. I let everyone down. I'm so horrible. He hurt me. I tried so hard. I gave up. Why did he do this? Why did I have to come here? Why do I have to suffer while everyone else in my universe is fine? What was that noise? Was it him?! No, just a rat. My other prison just had mice, but this one has rats!

A rat came over cautiously and sniffed my remaining fingers. I didn't care if it bit the rest of them off. It left them alone and came closer to my face and sniffed around too. Then it scurried to my ripped shirt and crawled inside. I had no reaction. It was like I was dead.

The rat apparently was after the dried up blood around my many wounds. I could feel it licking around them. More rats joined in and I still didn't care. None of them hurt me, they just wanted the blood. One accidently irritated my stab wound and I jumped. The rats ran out from my clothes and left me alone again. I felt lonely.

I actually wanted them to come back so I wouldn't be completely alone. They did come back in greater numbers a few minutes later. Their little eyes glowed green as they started swarming all over me looking for food. None of them attacked me, which was okay. Then they began to eat at the fabric of my clothes. The poor things must have been starving for so long. I could relate to that. They were frantically scurrying all over me and pushing eachother out of the way to get their fill. Their little feet tickled me all over my body and I almost giggled.

"Shoo! Shoo!" I heard Ghirahim usher the tiny mammals away.

I turned on my side to peek at Ghirahim, but it wasn't him! Instead, a scary black demon with glowing white diamonds crisscrossing his body was shooing away the rats. I screamed in surprise and moved away. Everything hurt worse now that I sat up, but I didn't care. I just wanted this thing away from me! The demon grabbed my shirtfront and began to lift me off of the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed.

"You honestly can't recognize me?! Stupid girl." he scolded in a metallic voice.

I froze. It _was_ Ghirahim after all. That just made me fight him more.

"Just so you know, this my true form. A demon sword spirit. That's why I was so hellbent on reviving my Master." he grinned and showed his new pointier fangs.

"D-don't hurt me." I cowered.

He gasped as if that was the last thing he wanted me to think he'd do.

"Oh, no, no Marcie! I can't harm my Master's new pet! That would be a cruel thing to do. I haven't even showed him you yet! But first, someone needs to see you before he does." he smiled cruelly.

He snapped his fingers and we appeared in the Sealed Temple. I'd recognize it anywhere. He dumped me ontop of something and promptly left.

"Marcie?!" I heard Impa gasp.

I jumped and moaned. Everything still hurt so badly. I knew Ghirahim was just teasing me. He was going to make me reunite with an imaginary Impa and then kill her like last time.

"No, no, no." I started crying again.

"Are you alright?" she wound her arms gently around me.

"He's gonna do it- He's do it agaaaiiinnnn." I bawled.

"What? Marcie, what did has he done to you?"

"He's gonna kill you! He's gonna do it again! This isn't real! It's like last time!" I cried louder.

"Ssshh. It's really me. It's alright, I'm going to get you out of here soon. Don't worry."

"Impaaaa." I whimpered.

"It's me. It's okay."

I opened my my eyes and started hiccuping painfully. Impa just held me and rocked me, assuring me that it was really her. I was starting to believe her, too. At least, I wanted to. So I guess my wants got the better of me. But I didn't care. At least I had someone to hold me.

I saw the dark silouette of Ghirahim with his diamond patterns glowing ominously in the low light. I saw him raise his sword and screamed to alert Impa. She turned right as he prepared to bring it down on her.

"STOP!" Someone yelled painfully loud.

The creepy demon guy had yelled and he looked out of breath. He must have ran all the way here.

"If you do this and kill the goddess's guardian, then you may scar Marcie in an irreversable way! You may literally _break _her mind! If you kill her for real." he warned.

"Why the hell are you here?! You have no right to dabble in my business! However, I do not want to give my Master a broken toy... I will not kill the guard dog. But I can't stop my Master from killing the remaining humans and the failed hero." Ghirahim shrugs.

He stomped over and grabbed Impa's face. She struggled against, him, but he wouldn't let go.

"You're lucky, dog. I hate you with a passion, but this girl just saved your life. But you had better watch your back later on..." he stated ominously.

He backed away and stood in a regal pose. Then disintegrated into diamonds. I swear if I see another diamond I'm gonna explode! The demon man was standing there awkwardly.

He and Impa just stared at eachother. Well, Impa glared at him and he was looking at her awkwardly. She finally turned away from him in disgust and went back to caring for me.

The demon began to leave and right as he was about to open the door, Impa told him, "Thank you." without looking at him.

He paused for a moment, then quickly left and we were alone. Right as he left bars slid down the doors and cut off any means of escape.

"So much for getting us out of here." Impa growled in frustration.

I flinched when I sensed her anger. She immediately dropped all her aggression and protectively held me. She wouldn't be holding me like this and making me feel better if she knew I told him... that I was the one who doomed this place. I struggled to keep it all bottled up, but eventually it came spilling out my mouth with sobs.

"I told him Impa, I'm so sorry!" I cried for the probably the tenth time.

She hadn't said a word to me after I had first spilled it to her.

"I know you wouldn't have told him willingly. What did he do to you Marcie?" She finally said something.

To my surprise, she looked at me with the same sympathetic look when Ghirahim first dumped me on her here. How could she still care about me? I had basically betrayed her.

"What did he do...?" she whispered again.

"H-horrible-" was all I could choke out as the memories of it all flooded back.

I buried my face in her stomach as if I could hide from them.

"O-oh my." Impa grasped my hand when she took notice of the missing fingers.

I clenched it into a fist and tugged it back to body, whimpering slightly as the painful memories danced through my head.

"I-it hurt so bad. So baaad!" I wailed.

She wiped my tears away and held me close.

"I didn't-hic-wanna tell him. I tried s-so hard!" I sobbed. "But he wouldn't stop! It hurt! I tried but then he-hic!" my throat constricted when I thought of what he had tried to do to me.

"What?" she wondered why I stopped speaking.

"I can't say it." I squeaked.

"What did he do to you?" Impa whispered in horror.

I shook my head and curled into a ball.

"Marcie! Please, I have to know."

"He touched me a-a-an-and... he almost... took it from me." I felt sick.

Impa looked about sick too. She stroked my face to comfort me but it wasn't really working.

"I shouldn't have made you tell me." she shook her head.

Her lips trembled and she suddenly stood up straight in shock.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered.

"Its not you... she's gone. Zelda is dead. I can't feel her presence any longer." Impa shook her head again sadly.

"No... She can't! It's my fault. I told him. I told him because I couldn't hold out!" I cried even more.

"Marcie! Don't say that! You are not the one at fault! You held out for as long as you could and did your best to keep it secret! I admire your bravery. You've made me very proud of you."

The sound of Ghirahim teleporting into the room stopped me from responding. I curled up against Impa to try to hide from him.

"I'm sorry, but I just HAD to stop this. What a sappy moment! I can't stand those." he snapped his fingers and probaby about 20 blue bokoblins appeared around us. "Secure the Sheikah and sedate the girl. Then bring them back to the palace." he sighed boredly and disappeared.

The monsters rushed us and Impa struggled to fight them off. But she was weaponless and there were just too many! They grabbed me away from her, but I was kicking and screaming the whole way. No! They were going to take me back to that place! That cold dark damp place! I was so scared at what was soon to come. I gasped and struggled against the bokoblins. Everything hurts someone just make it stoooppp. They're taking me away from her! Not again! NOT AGAIN!

The monsters were having a difficult time with me and more rushed over to help. It took 4 to hold me still. One approached me with a bottle full of clear yellow liquid. It looked like piss to me. Then two more came over and forced my mouth open. The one poured it into my mouth and forced me to swallow. Surprisingly, it didn't taste like piss as I had expected. It tasted sickly sweet and it made me woozy. I relaxed limp in their arms and they set me down on the floor. I saw my blue Bokoblins join the ones forcing Impa's wrists into chained shackles.

Then I laughed, "I never knew they came in blue...!" and passed out.

**Yeahhhh she's drugged. Heheh. The next chaptah shall be wundurrfuhl! Don't remember to vote in my poll! I mean don't FORGET to vote in my poll! THIS IS YOU'RE LAST CHANCE TO! Last time I checked only like 12 people voted in it. I haven't checked it in awhile though. SO REVIEW AND YOU GET SPARKLEZ AND IMAGINARY COOKIES! IF U VOTE IN THE POLL U WILL GET IMAGINARY COOKIES WITH EDIBLE SPARKLEZ BAKED IN! REVIEWWWW AND VOOOOTE! **

**:D**


End file.
